On the Edge of Our Forever
by Rookblonkorules
Summary: It started as an exchange between friends. It ended up being so much more than that. Dick and Barbara have always been close, but now... well, now they're wondering if there might be a little something more to their relationship. Dick/Babs fluff piece. Eventual sequel coming.
1. Something More

**A/N: This is my first shot at writing a romance. It's not really my forte, but I absolutely adore this couple. I thought I might as well give it a try. And I certainly hope it turns out decently.**

 **I've been working on this story on and off for a few months.**

 **I'm dedicating this story to my two best friends in the world: Meritt and Purplehood. They've helped me through every annoying bout of writer's block and they've encouraged me in each of my crazy writing endeavors and I owe the two of them a _lot._**

* * *

 _"You fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time."_

* * *

 _"You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear._ " -Oscar Wilde

* * *

"So if you like the girl, go for the girl," Wally West said, finishing off the last bits of his hamburger. His fourth. "Ask her out."

Across the table from him, Dick Grayson hadn't made it past his third bite. "Spoken by a true ladies' man." Dick couldn't help but grin as he helped himself to another French fry.

Wally shrugged. "Well, it works," he said, eying Dick's fries with more than a little desire.

Wordlessly, Dick slid them over. He wasn't going to eat them all anyway.

Wally's eyes brightened. "You are a gift," he told him sincerely.

"Seeing as you and Linda…" Dick began, ignoring Wally's comment. For the time being anyways. He might see fit to remind him of it sometime later.

"...are six months married," Wally finished for him, face split in a grin about two sizes too big.

"...are six months married," Dick finished his own sentence. He grinned as well, taking a French fry (correction: he wasn't going to eat _all_ of them.), "I'd say maybe it does work."

"Hey!" Wally protested, clutching them closer. "You handed them off! These are mine now!"

"Are you forgetting whose money bought these fries?" Dick asked, taking a bite. He chewed thoughtfully. "You know, I could probably ask Linda for a list on what not to do. I'm sure she has some good ones."

"Oh, wow. Wow, that hurt, Dick." Wally clutched at his chest. "That was cold."

Dick lightly punched him in the arm. "You can't expect me to believe that Linda went out with you after just one try. You're not that good."

"Well… actually, it was three," Wally confessed. "But, you know, third time's the charm and all that."

He popped the second to last French fry into his mouth, and chewed with a very deliberate slowness. He was playing for the dramatic.

Dick rolled his eyes, settling back in the seat. "Wally…" He grabbed his drink, taking a sip.

"Right." Wally's eyes lit up with a newly discovered purpose. He pointed the last French fry at Dick. "Back to the problem at hand. Your dating life. Or lack thereof."

Dick choked on his drink, covering it up with a cough. "Wally!"

"Just telling it like it is. Who'd have thought? Bruce Wayne's son? Single? At nineteen? I'm sure there were girls lined up when you were fifteen."

Dick shook his head, amusement and irritation at once warring between him.

"Somehow this isn't what I had in mind…"  
"But it's what you got."

"...and I _really_ don't think this is helping."

Wally leaned forward on his elbows. "So… Bruce Wayne has one of those charity balls coming up, doesn't he?"

Dick raised his eyebrow. "...yes."

"So ask her."

"To be there? She already will be."

"So make it a date."

"A charity ball's not a date!" Dick protested. "It's… it's an event!"

"So ask her out for coffee," Wally said, unblinking and without missing a beat, " _after_ you take her to the ball."

Dick dragged out a groan. "I should really talk to Linda, shouldn't I?"

Wally chuckled. "Your obvious lack of confidence hurts," he joked, "but don't forget _you_ were the one who came to _me_ for help. And you're not going to get anything out of Linda, so don't try that either. She'll tell you I'm the best thing that ever walked… er, ran into her life."

Dick smiled, returning his attention to what was left of his hamburger and choosing to ignore the matter of questioning Linda for the time being. "So coffee, huh?"  
"Coffee," Wally reaffirmed with a nod. "I'm telling you, never doubt coffee shop magic."

Dick laughed, really laughed, at that. "Coffee shop magic?"

"It's the truth." Wally grinned wider and tapped the table. "So… are you gonna do it?"  
"The coffee or the ball?"

"Both." Wally shook his head, shooting his friend an exasperated glare. "For someone who has to be the heartthrob of at least half of Gotham's girls…"

"Comes with the territory when you're the son of a billionaire." Dick shrugged, flashing his winning smile. The one that (almost) managed to always hide what was going on inside.

Even so, he felt his cheeks warming slightly. It was true, but not something he was exactly proud of.

He'd dated a few girls in high school, but that had always ended when his date/prospective girlfriend turned out to be simply interested in Wayne money or... something else.

But he didn't think Barbara was like that. She was his best friend, next to Wally. She had been for years. And he didn't… he didn't want to mess that up.

"Dick," Wally reasons, seriously. "She's your friend. If anyone's going to be understanding, it's…"

"But that's just it! We're _friends._ " He played with his straw, but didn't take a sip. "I don't know if it's anything more."  
"So ask," Wally said bluntly. "You know, it took a long time to work up the nerve to ask Linda out on our first date, and even then, it took me three tries before she was even willing to consider." He leaned forward earnestly. "I wouldn't trade Linda for the world," he said. "You deserve someone who makes you that happy. And if Barbara's that girl…" He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to.

Dick clenched his eyes shut for the briefest of seconds. When he opened them again, he looked at Wally. "Okay," he conceded. "I'll ask her."

"Good." Wally broke out into another grin as he leaned back against his seat. "Because otherwise, I might have to insist that you owe me another couple orders of fries. You can't expect me to do all this work for nothing!" He lowered his voice with a wink. "And speedsters gotta eat!"

Dick sputtered, then broke out laughing. "Oh no, no, you did _not_ just go there!"

* * *

He was, Dick decided, a coward.

Which was not an adjective usually used to describe someone who dressed in Spandex and jumped off buildings to fight crime. (Suicidal, or harboring a death wish. might come to mind for some, but certainly not coward.)

All the same, that was what he was.

He was meeting Barbara at the Gotham Public Library and he thought, not for the first time, that asking her over the phone would be much easier, but this was… this was going to be special.

He was sure of it.

Which meant he was going to ask her in person. Even if it killed him.

And that would be… death by humiliation.

Yeah, didn't exactly sound pleasant.

Barbara was already waiting for him. She was nestled in a soft chair, hidden away in a snug little reading alcove.

The only reason he knew to look for her there was because she was always there.

She didn't notice him right away, giving Dick a chance to collect his thoughts.

Her hair was loosely held back, a few red wisps escaping the hair tie and framing her face. Her legs were crossed and a thick volume, in which she appeared to be thoroughly absorbed, rested in her lap.

Before he had a chance to make himself known, Barbara glanced up, catching sight of him and breaking into a smile that was at once relieved and happy to see him.

His heart did a little thump in his chest.

"Dick!"

She closed the book, giving Dick a look at the cover.

 _Moby Dick._

"Some light reading, huh?" It was the oldest joke in the book (pun _definitely_ intended), but her smile widened as she pushed herself up and out of the chair.

"Bette had it for English class," she explained. "I was lucky. We got Hamlet instead. Still, Bette wasn't about to let me off the hook that easily and challenged me to read the first three chapters."

"And did you?"

Barbara nodded. "I made it to chapter four." She flashed him a pained grin. "But it's boring. I do _not_ recommend."

Dick shrugged. "But at least you get to look sophisticated, right?"  
Barbara scoffed. "Who even saw me reading that book besides you?" Her expression turned sly. "But I might as well check it out, right. Gives me a chance to look _sophisticated._ "

She tucked the book under her arm, grabbed the crook of Dick's elbow and began to stir him in the direction of their usual place: the study tables beyond the computer station.

Where, it just so happened, several college students were already seated.

Dick cleared his throat then, holding back and Barbara glanced at him, questioning.

"Actually, I was hoping maybe we could sit over here this time."

It was private here.

And that was the keyword: private.

Barbara glanced over, catching sight of the three and drawing her own conclusions.

"Because of them?" she asked. "They're not even in our usual spot and it's not like we're going to be discussing sensitive _case_ material in the _public_ library."

"No, it's not that…"

"Dick?" Barbara frowned at him. "Is something going on?"  
"What?" Dick's brow wrinkled in a desperate bid to appear nonchalant. It didn't work. At least he didn't think so. Barbara didn't seem to think so either. "No… nothing's going on. I…"  
"Okay," Barbara said seriously, crossing her arms and trying desperately to hide a smirk, "something's definitely going on with you. Spill. What's got you tied up in knots?"

Dick shook his head, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "Not _here!"_ he hissed back. Already, this wasn't going according to plan.

"Fine," Barbara said. "Then over there." She indicated his table of choice. "Then you're telling me."

Making one last attempt, Dick tried, "What if it doesn't concern you?"

Barbara gave him a look that said "nice try." "Because if it didn't, you wouldn't be staring at me like that? And that's for starters."

Dick sucked in a breath, a crooked little grin in place. "Guilty as charged…"

"A confession. Finally. I like that. So tell me, what's on your mind, Grayson?"

Dick broke out into a wider smile. "So we're going for last names now?"

"Dick!"

"Okay, okay." This was what he was here for… Did he really have to delay?

It was the fear of this changing things still plaguing him, he decided, but… this was Babs. She wouldn't let it change things, right? Even if she didn't feel the same way?

He let out a breath. "You're going to the charity ball… right?"  
"Ye-e-es," Barbara answered slowly, frowning at him. "You already knew that, though."

He did already know that. Which meant he was still delaying.

"Do you want..." he was nervous, rubbing his hands together. He shouldn't be nervous. He needed to get it out before Barbara thought he'd lost it. "I was just… thinking. We could go. Together." He offered a little smile at the end and tried not to cringe.

It had come out a little more awkward than he'd hoped, but at least it was said.

"Together?" His heart did a stuttering little hitch in his chest as she processed the words. "You mean like a date?" She sounded confused, maybe a little surprised, but _she hadn't said no._

"Yeah." He grinned again, feeling almost giddy. "Yeah, like a date." He reminded himself that she hadn't said yes yet, but he resisted the urge to say anything more, letting her decide for herself.

Then she smiled and, in that one instant, Dick decided it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I think I'd like that," she said softly. "Why don't we give it a shot?"

And his heart soared.

* * *

"So…" Dick shoved his eggs around his plate before finally taking a bite. "I talked to Barbara. Yesterday," he clarified, after swallowing.

Don't speak with your mouth full. That was the sacred, unbreakable mealtime rule at Wayne Manor and Alfred enforced it with an iron fist.

He was the only one at the table. Jason was still upstairs, packing for school, something he'd neglected to do last night.

Bruce was still in the cave. "Business," as usual, came before eating, though Dick was sure Alfred would be bringing him down a plate of breakfast.

Even if more than half the time Bruce forgot to eat it, that was a task Alfred was sure never to shirk.

Alfred's reaction was limited to a perfectly schooled arched eyebrow, because Dick _always_ talked to Barbara. "Oh?" he asked, setting a tray of pancakes on the table… even though Dick was currently the only one present to eat them. "I trust all is well."

"Yeah," Dick said, nodding a little too vigorously. He was happy. Really happy. "Yeah, it's all good." He wondered if his happiness was shining through. "I asked her to come with me. To the charity ball. She said yes."

 _Calm down, Grayson. She agreed to go out with you, not marry you._

He forced himself to take another bite of eggs, and helped himself to several pancakes, liberally dribbling syrup over them.

"That's wonderful." Alfred smiled at the young man sitting before him fondly. "Though I can't help but think that it's about time."

"About time for what?" Jason's voice cut in. The younger boy made a beeline for the table, grabbing one of the plates and digging the spooning several scoops of eggs onto his plate.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Table manners, Master Jason."  
"Oh." Jason stopped sheepishly. Alfred took his plate from him and finished serving the boy himself. "Sorry."

Jason had never quite gotten used to there being _enough_ food after having been so long on the street.

"Quite alright, young sir. We all make mistakes sometimes." His eyes twinkled as he said so, setting the plate down before him.

Dick wordlessly scooted the pancake platter closer to him and Jason speared up three, stacking them on his plate next to the eggs.

Alfred had filled up the third plate, and was leaving now, announcing that he was bringing something down to Bruce before the man starved himself down amongst the bats.

Jason acknowledged him with a nod, much more interested in grabbing the syrup.

"So what's about time?" Jason asked again, pouring syrup over the warm stack.

Dick grinned, in the mood to be teasing. "That's something for you to find out."

Jason stared at him a moment longer, but, apparently not interested enough to continue, he shrugged and returned his attention to his food. "It'd better not be something weird," he muttered, before taking a mouthful of pancake. He didn't speak after that, though, because while he might not have been used to the sheer _amount_ of food, he too learned very quickly that there was no speaking with one's mouth full.

A small (irrational) part of him was offended that Jason didn't take any more interest, but the larger portion of himself was content keeping it to himself for the time being (with the exception being Alfred and, a little obviously, Bruce, who would no doubt find out, whether Dick told him or not).

Besides Jason was at the age where he'd likely just say, "ew, love," and move on with his life.

"It's not something you'd find very interesting anyways," Dick added, more as an afterthought.

Jason shot him a sharp look. "Who says anything about you is interesting?"

Dick just grinned. "Good point."

* * *

It was a little after breakfast, and after Alfred had already left to deliver Jason to school, that Dick received Wally's call.

He answered on the second ring.

"Did you ask her?" Wally didn't give Dick a chance to answer before he was speaking.

Dick raised an eyebrow, but it wasn't like Wally could see it. "A little ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" he asked. He didn't give Wally a chance to respond to that. "She said yes."  
He could have sworn he heard Wally cheer softly (and it conjured up a mental image of Wally pumping his fist in the air), but his friend was speaking again, "Good for you, dude." He could almost hear the smirk through the phone. "Don't forget to take her out for coffee later, okay? Remember coffee shop magic."

"One step at a time, Wally." Dick couldn't help the chuckle that came with it. "Will you and Linda be there?"

"Unfortunately not," Wally answered. "But I have sources who will be, so you better be telling the truth, got that?"

"Of course I'm telling the truth." The rest of what Wally said clicked. "Wait, source? You have a source? What source?"

"Nuh uh, that would be telling." He could almost picture Wally wagging his finger. The image was at once infuriating and amusing.

"Wally…" Dick began, but Wally didn't let him continue.

"Uh oh, wait, I think I hear Linda calling me."

"Wally…" Dick said again, annoyed. That was the oldest trick in the book! Did he really think... ? "Do you really think…"

"Good luck at the dance, dude, but, uh, Linda really is calling me," Wally said hastily. There was a click indicating the call had been disconnected.

Dick blinked, staring at the phone in his hand, speechless, before sliding it into his pocket.

Sometimes being friends with Wally West could be the most exasperating thing in the world.

* * *

"You look like a ray of sunshine this morning," Jim Gordon commented into his cup of coffee.

"Hmmm?" Barbara hummed as she dug through the cabinets for a bowl. Choosing one, she grabbed a box of cereal and poured.

She was still barefoot and in her pajamas, pink shorts and a white and blue T-Shirt with the words _Gotham City University_ printed across the chest in block letters.

"So what's his name?"

Barbara had her father's full attention now. He'd put the paper down and was looking at her with the warm, almost-smile that made her heart do a little leap.

She grinned a little playfully. "What makes you think there's a boy involved?" she asked.

"Because I know that look," Jim said, taking another sip of coffee. "It's not like I haven't seen a lovestruck girl before."  
"Well," Barbara leaned against the counter, "It's just that I happen to be your only daughter, and I'm pretty sure I've never _been_ in love before, so it does make me question where you got your information."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Believe me, down at the station, I've seen plenty of young girls who claim they did what they did because of some love or another."

Barbara scoffed in mock offense. "And you're comparing me to one of them? I thought you were better than that."

"Of course not." He'd set his coffee mug down. "But they all got the same dreamy expression you had when you waltzed in here."  
Barbara laughed. "'Waltz?' Dad, I don't waltz."

Jim didn't bat an eye. "You did just then." He started to pick up his paper. "So are you going to tell me who it is or…?"

"It's Dick," Barbara blurted. She had never kept secrets from her father for long. Well… unless you counted the whole Batgirl thing, but she was pretty sure he already knew about that and just hadn't brought it up.

If he was leaving her to stew, then she _really_ didn't appreciate it, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it.

She would have brought it up on her own eventually, just to see what he knew, but she just… didn't know how to broach that subject without inadvertently revealing something he _didn't_ know.

Her father lowered the paper. "Dick?" he asked for clarification.

Barbara nodded, wondering if something was wrong. He liked Dick. He always had. She didn't think it should bother him.

"He asked me if I would go to the dance with him." When her dad didn't say anything, she continued, "You know, the charity ball Bruce Wayne is hosting? You're attending?" She opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, and closing the door again with her hip. She faced him again. "Is something wrong?"  
Slowly, he shook his head and, with some relief, she noted that the small smile was still present. "No, it's just… I shouldn't be surprised with all the time you two spend together."

 _Both in and out of costume_ , Barbara added silently. And it was true. Maybe it shouldn't be surprising to see something come out of this, but… boys and girls were friends all the time and that didn't necessarily mean an attraction would come of it.

Realizing her dad hadn't said anything more, Barbara cleared her throat. "So," she asked, making an attempt to sound casual, even though her heart was hammering away in her chest, "you're okay with it?"

"Honey," he shook his head, "if he makes _you_ happy that I couldn't be more okay with it."

Barbara smiled. A tension in her chest she hadn't been aware of faded. "Thanks, Dad," she said. "It's… it's only a first date…" she continued, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and feeling suddenly very self-conscious, "but I… I think it's going to work."


	2. The Ball

**Note:** Gosh... rereading this chapter during the editing process... It feels... sappy. Really sappy. For me anyways. As I said last chapter, romance is _not_ my forte, but I'm still having a heck of a lot of fun writing it.

I have up to chapter six in this story written. Chapter seven is still underway. I'm probably going to post at least once a week.

* * *

Jason watched as Dick straightened his tie for what must have been the tenth time.

"She's not going to care if it's a little crooked," he finally said.

"Oh, _she_ won't," Dick assured him, giving himself a scrutinizing look over in the mirror. Barbara would probably find it endearing, "but Alfred certainly will."

Jason was right, because Barbara most likely wouldn't care. And _Dick_ was right, because Alfred most certainly would.

But there was also that part of him that wanted this to be perfect. And somehow, right now, that boiled down to his tie being what Alfred called "presentable," but what the rest of the world called "outrageously perfectionist."

Jason tilted his head sideways, grinning with a spark of mischief. "Yeah, you're right. I'd be more worried about my hair if I were you."

Dick frowned at him. "What are you talking about? My hair is fine!" He took a glance in the mirror, just to be sure.

Such an action didn't go unnoticed by his impish pseudo-little brother and Jason cackled, clearly taking it as a sign of victory.

"It won't be in a second."  
"Oh no, don't you dare…" Dick lifted his hands as if to cover his hair, something that sent Jason into another bout of laughter.

"And don't forget _you're_ going too," Dick reminded him. "I'm not the only one Alfred's going to kill if we're messed up."

Jason shrugged, hiding whatever chagrin he felt at being forced to attend masterfully. "But I don't have a date," he said, slyly.

"Somehow, I don't think that will make a difference when Alfred makes his inspection."

"Are you going to take the car?" Jason asked suddenly and Dick knew where he was going. He'd wanted to drive himself, to pick Babs up himself, because what boy doesn't when it comes to the girl he's fallen head over heels for?

"Alfred's going to be driving the limousine," Dick said, because of course Bruce, in his all-knowing, over-protective parental mode, wasn't about to let Dick take one of the cars out.

Jason smirked. "He doesn't trust you."

"I think it's less about trust and more about…"

"Trust?" Jason asked, wagging an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Dick laughed, tossing a wadded up sock at him.

Jason dodged too late and the sock hit him in the side of the head.

"It's this room," Jason said, laughing too. "Bruce probably knows his cars would all end up looking like _this_ if he let you anywhere near them."

"Hey!" Dick protested. "It's not like your room is any better!"

"Well…" he shrugged, "I'm not driving."

"At least I _can_ drive."

" _Could_ drive," Jason corrected, "if Bruce would let you near the cars."

"He does let me near the cars." Dick furrowed his eyebrows and then amended, "When he's with me."

"See?" Jason said. "It's trust issues."

"Right." Dick rolled his eyes. "And you'd know all about trust issues, wouldn't you?"

Then he realized what he'd just said. The first few months at the Manor, Jason had had trouble accepting that they weren't like anyone else he'd ever encountered during his young life. It was a sore spot. One he really never wanted to bring up. "Jas…" Dick hastened to apologize, but Jason didn't seem hurt.

He didn't even seem offended.

"I guess it takes one to know one." Jason winked.

"Ha, ha, and also ha," Dick said, relieved his momentary slip up hadn't resulted in something borderline caterstrophic (because Jason was… he was _intense._ You could never be sure what results you were going to get. He could either brush it off or leave you wondering if you'd just started World War III). He angled his head to better glare at his pseudo little brother. "Are you finished yet?"

Jason seemed to think it over. Then he nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm finished."

"Good." Dick turned away from the mirror and Jason tapped his knees, leaning forward in the chair.

"Are you finished primping?"  
"I wasn't primping!"

"Sure looked like primping to me." Jason shook his head. "But if it wasn't, what would you call it?"  
Dick grit his teeth. Jason somehow knew how to push exactly the right buttons that he fell just short of "infuriating" while managing to rise far above the levels of simply "annoying." "I thought you said you were done."

"Master Richard, Master Jason?" Alfred's voice sounded just outside the door. "I trust you two are ready?"

"Definitely ready!" Dick called. He shot a glance at Jason's shoeless feet.

Jason flashed a guilty grin as Alfred bustled in. He cast one look at the boy's feet and shook his head in exasperated silence.

"There is an hour before the guests are set to arrive," Alfred told him. "I expect you to be ready by the time we arrive back."

"I wouldn't mind missing out on one ball." Jason crossed his arms.

Alfred eyed him disapprovingly. "And if I threatened to revoke dessert privileges for a week?"

Jason saluted. "Got your message loud and clear."

* * *

"You look gorgeous, Sweetheart." Jim Gordon appraised his daughter critically.

Barbara looked down at herself, getting used to the feel of the long skirt sweeping around her ankles. She'd gone for a deep green, ankle-length but simple gown. "Thanks, Dad." Barbara lifted the skirt a little higher, allowing her to walk with a bit more comfort. This was different-really different- from her usual entourage of jeans and a T-Shirt. At least she wasn't required to wear heels.

'One of these days," she muttered, "there's going to be a Blue Jeans Ball. Not a dress in sight."

"Then it will be a party," Jim looked amused, "not a ball."

"I'll make it a ball." She tilted her head. "You're coming, right?"

Dick had already told her that he and Alfred would be picking her up and driving her to the Manor themselves, which was… weird… but nice. Definitely nice.

She'd assumed her father would be showing up as well, but he hadn't changed out of his work clothes.

"Actually, honey," he looked regretful, "I have to go back in to work. The Caleb Dinozzo case."

"Oh. I thought that was being handled." _By someone other than you._

Her dad already had enough on his plate. Wasn't there someone to pick up the slack when he needed a break?

He sighed, stretching out his legs. "Turns out they need me there to oversee a few things. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll be much happier without your old man crashing your date," he added, trying to ease the sting.

"It's not really going to be private," Barbara pointed out, pretending it didn't matter. "There are going to be people everywhere and it's… it's…" She stopped herself. This was about her and Dick. She wasn't going to be angry or disappointed with her father over matters that were beyond his control.

"I wanted to see you off at least," he said.

She offered a weak smile. "It's okay. Really. Gotham needs saving." She leaned in to give him a hug. "Though I'm sure the Batman's got a lot of that covered," she couldn't resist adding.

"Hey, now," her father joked, "the Gotham PD has to fight its own battles once in a while or we'd lose the public's respect."

The doorbell rang. Barbara gave her dad one last squeeze. "Wrap up that case for me, okay Dad?"

"Will do, sweetheart." He stood, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "And I better not read about this in the paper tomorrow, got it? Else you'll be grounded for the next year."

Barbara stumbled back, a blush heating up her cheeks. "Dad!" she exclaimed, mortified.

"I'm teasing. I trust you, otherwise you wouldn't be going." He looked at her seriously, before his expression lightened. "Don't keep your date waiting."

* * *

Dick couldn't keep himself from fingering his tie as he waited for the door to open.

He heard voices from inside. One was definitely Barbara's. He heard her laugh, the sound originating closer to the door than before and he forced his palms down to his side.

The door opened and then Barbara was there. She was breathtaking, his breath literally catching in his throat.

She was wearing a green gown that carried a simple elegance. She'd left her hair down and it curled softly around her shoulders.

It was- _she_ was-beautiful.

"Dick?" Barbara looked a little amused. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Dick realized his mouth at dropped open. He closed it quickly. "Babs, wow, you look… you look _great._ "

Her smile widened. Why did it seem like her smile could light up the whole world? Was that new or was he only just noticing it now?

"So do you."

"Yeah, well." He tugged at his tie again and flashed her that grin he always used. "Turns out it's tenth times the charm."

She laughed. "Ever the fashion disaster, Dick Grayson."

"Hey, I think we'd make for a handsome couple, don't you?"

"Gotham's celebrity couple? I don't think I'd go that far."  
"Now you're putting words in my mouth."

Alfred was waiting. He was in the car outside, waiting for them.

He expected them to come out any second now.

But this moment seemed perfect. He suddenly didn't want it to end.

Which was odd, because they were just standing here, divided by a threshold.

Besides, any one of the Gordons' neighbors could choose this moment to walk out of their apartments and that, well, that would just be awkward.

"Dick?"

Jim Gordon materialized at the door behind his daughter.

Dick blinked. What was he doing here?

Gordon moved so that he was next to Barbara, extending his hand for Dick to shake. Dick did so, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

This was... oddly formal. Especially since Dick had spent enough time here as a child for Jim Gordon to become an uncle of sorts.

Barbara sidestepped, giving her dad more room, and the look she gave Dick was pained, apologetic.

The look Dick returned to her was questioning, confused.

Jim Gordon ignored both looks. "Have a good time, you two." He smiled, warm and open as always. Dick heard what he was saying beneath it. _Take care of my daughter._

"We will." He allowed himself an easy smile. _I will._

After a moment's pause, Gordon clapped him on the shoulder. "I know," he said, and he backed away.

It took Dick a moment before he said, "You're not going?" It came as a shock of sorts.

Gordon shook his head. "Work," he said simply. "There's a case that needs my attention. Just wanted a chance to see you both off before heading in to work."

Barbara smiled a little awkwardly. "It's appreciated," she said, taking Dick's arm.

Jim shook his head, the action nothing but fond. "Go have fun," he said, moving to shut the door, presumably as he went to prepare himself before heading off to work. Or maybe he just wanted to give them some privacy to walk out. And then he would leave.

He gave Barbara one last look. "And don't forget what I said, okay?"  
Then the door was shut.

Dick glanced back at the door and then at Barbara. "What he said?"

Barbara laughed, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. "Something about not showing up in any newspapers he reads."  
"Oh." Dick shot another look at the apartment door. "Well, there usually _are_ reporters there. But their attention is going to be focused on Bruce. I don't think we have to worry about anything."

Barbara tilted her head. "The son of Bruce Wayne is always going to be news. Adopted or not. I hated to break it to you."

"Something tells me Jason is more newsworthy." Dick cracked a grin.

Barbara raised her eyebrows good-naturedly. "Is that your plan then? Have Jason distract them with a few good, old-fashioned antics?"

Dick laughed. "I'm actually certain Alfred threatened to ground him if any such antics occurred, but sure?"

* * *

An event held at Wayne Manor was always an impressive sight to behold.

Tonight was no exception.

She leaned in, drinking up the sight of a magnificent sculpture of a swan located in the center of the ball room. It was lovely, but she didn't think it was going to last. "Did Bruce seriously go for an ice sculpture? Won't that melt?"

Dick leaned closer and winked. "He pulled the eccentric billionaire card. You know many people who'd argue with Bruce Wayne when he's got his mind set on something?"

Covering her mouth to hold back a peal of laughter, Barbara shook her head. "No."

"Me neither," Dick said. He took her hand, leading her. "Shall we dance? It's what we came here for."

"No," Barbara corrected him. "We came here for a good time. Together." She eyed the dance floor, the swaying couples moving back and forth, with more than a little skepticism and reluctance. She'd taken a few classes, sure, but Barbara Gordon had never had much enthusiasm for dancing. "They never covered ballroom dancing in ballet class. Or Gymnastics."

Still, she allowed him to lead her onto the floor.

"Ballroom dancing isn't exactly my forte either." He winked at her. "But I think maybe it goes something like this."

He brought a hand down to her waist, holding one of hers in his other. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think everyone knows how it's done on TV."

Dick smirked. "I'm pretty sure it's the same on every dance floor."

"Okay, fine, boy genius. Let's show 'em how it's done then."

She fell into step with him, swaying to the music.

"You know what I think?" Dick leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"What?" she whispered back.

"I think all that talk about ballet class was just rubbish. You're doing fine."  
"We're not doing anything!" Barbara protested. She giggled.

The song changed and they broke apart.

"So you've had enough of dancing already?" he teased.

"Of course not!"  
She took his hand and they came together again. "Why would I be tired of this?" she asked and smiled. "It's nice."  
"But not exactly as interesting as when we spiked the punch bowl?"  
"Not exactly." And then she groaned, leaning her head against Dick's shoulder. "Did you have to bring that up? I have a reputation to uphold! Nice, boring librarians do _not_ spike punch bowls at a billionaire's gala."  
"Sorry? But in our defense, we were twelve and we miscalculated the dosage. It wasn't enough."  
"And thank goodness for that." Barbara shook her head. "I waited two years to tell my dad and he was _still_ ready to kill me."

Dick laughed. "Bruce found out," he said. "Which isn't a surprise. I really don't think you can hide anything from him. I did think he was going to ground me for life though. Actually, you know who was really terrifying that night? It was Alfred." He shook his head, amused at the memory. "He doesn't yell, he doesn't even raise his voice. He just gives you this… this stare. Like he can see right through you. And you just… you know you've screwed up. Big time."

Barbara brought a hand to cover her mouth, hiding a laugh. "You know what? I can totally see that." She smirked. "Beware the butler and all that."

"Shhh." Dick held up a finger. "He has ears everywhere, remember?"  
Now, Barbara really did laugh. She remembered their first few sleepovers, the times they would try and fail to accomplish something without Batman's trusty butler catching on.

The couple nearest them shot them a look, but she paid them no heed.

This was their moment.

"Guess there's no one quite like Alfred," she said.

"Nope," Dick agreed good-naturedly. "Come on," he took her hand, tugging her away from the dancing couples, "let's get something to eat."

"Excuse me?" Barbara followed after him. "What happened to dancing the night away?"  
"Now when did I ever say we'd be doing that?" He glanced around the ballroom. "Do you see Jason anywhere? Alfred made him promise not to get into any trouble."

Barbara scanned the room. Sparkling dresses and three-piece suits were everywhere, but no fourteen year old boys looking for trouble. "He's probably hiding," she said.

Wayne Charity Balls were really no place for a young teenage boy, but, being the children of the host, who just so happened to be the most famous person in Gotham City, both Dick and Jason had been required to attend his events.

There weren't very many people hovering around the refreshments, which was unusual to say the least.

Around five women who appeared to be in their mid to late thirties were grouped around the chocolate fountain, engaged in sharing whatever high society gossip had caught their interest among themselves.

A few older men meandered nearby, but most seemed to be occupied on the dance floor, or involved in idle chatter elsewhere.

Barbara had expected at the very least to find Jason there.

He wasn't.

She guessed he really must have been hiding.

"Well, if he's really determined, he's not going to be found," Barbara commented with an idle shrug.

"Yeah." Dick agreed with her, but he sounded a little… distracted. Barbara turned her head. He was staring off into the crowd, brows crinkled thoughtfully. "Is that… Clark?" he asked.

Barbara followed his eyes and caught sight of a familiar pair of glasses.

Superman. The Man of Steel.

Known to the rest of the world as Clark Kent, mild-mannered reporter for the Daily Planet.

Frowning, she looked back at Dick. "Dick, he's a reporter. This is an event held by _Bruce Wayne._ I'm sure there are reporters from at least twenty different papers here. Why wouldn't he be here?"

Dick snapped out of it, flashing her a sheepish little grin. "Nothing. I was just a little caught off guard. That's it." Dick narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Maybe we should talk to him?"  
"About what?" Barbara asked, hand on his arm again, any idea of dessert forgotten. "Let's just enjoy ourselves, okay?" She inclined her head back towards the dance floor. "I like this song."

Dick's eyes were on her again. "Okay." And then he smiled teasingly. "I thought you _didn't_ want to dance."

Barbara swatted his arm playfully and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Shut up, Teen Wonder," she murmured.

* * *

 **Note:** Thank you for taking the time to read!


	3. Little Talks

**Note:** I apologize for the delay. It's been a busy week. Fortunately, I'm housesitting this week with my brother, which pretty much means plenty of time to write. Doesn't necessarily mean it will be this story, because my muse won't let me work on one single project at a time, but there's always hope. ;)

Thank you for all the kind words! It always means a lot to hear your thoughts!

* * *

It was still fairly early when Barbara finally returned home. 11:00. An hour till midnight.

Which might be late for some people, but for someone who routinely returned home at four in the morning after spending her nights dressed as a bat or working late on a homework assignment, the night was still far too young.

Her father hadn't returned home yet and she'd rejected Dick's offer to wait with her until he did, even though a late night movie did sound appealing.

Still, it wouldn't be fair to make Alfred wait and her father might have approved of the dance, but the house rule was still no boys overnight till you're married.

Barbara dumped at least half a cup of mini marshmallows into the hot chocolate she'd microwaved. So maybe it was a little excessive, but she could afford the extra calories, she decided, as she plopped down in a chair, mug in one hand, book in the other.

Especially considering her nighttime activities.

She glanced at the book's cover.

It was _Ivanhoe,_ a classic she'd been required to read high school, and something definitely more readable than _Moby Dick._

She took a sip, and immediately regretted it. The hot chocolate was scalding! She choked, coughed, and ended up spitting her mouthful back into the cup.

Frowning, she placed the cup on the bookshelf to her right, intending to let it sit there until it was cool enough to drink.

Her tongue was still burning, but it would stop eventually. She hadn't taken that large of a sip, fortunately.

Barbara flipped the book open to her previous place, but found she couldn't concentrate on the words for enough time to appreciate the story.

Her mind was elsewhere.

Dick had always been an amazing friend. Her best friend. And she knew that while she shared the position of being Dick's best friend with Wally West, what she and Dick had had always been special.

And now… she wondered if it was becoming something even more special.

There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Dick. It had just never occurred to her that it might be something other than the platonic love between friends.

She groaned, forgetting the book, and burying her face in her hands.

It was far too early to determine that, wasn't it?

"Did it really go that bad, Babs, honey?"

Barbara's head shot up.

She hadn't heard her dad come in. He looked tired, more so than when he had left, but his attention was completely on her.

"What?" she asked, not sure she'd heard him correctly.

Jim tossed his coat on the hook and said, "I asked if the date really went that badly, honey."

"What?" She blinked, slightly surprised at the question, but he must have seen her posture and assumed she was moping at the end of a date gone wrong. "No. No, just the opposite." She smiled. "We had a great time. And," she hurried to reassure him before he could ask the next question, "no, we didn't do anything to get ourselves featured on the front page."

Her father chuckled. "Good. 'Cause that's the last thing anyone needs. More publicity."

Barbara laughed. "Tell that to Bruce Wayne," she said.

Jim tipped his head, acknowledging her point. "But the last thing any _father_ wants," he continued, "is his daughter's face splashed across every tabloid magazine in Gotham City."

"Does this mean you disapprove?" Barbara leaned forward.

"No, not at all." Jim lowered himself into the worn couch across from her. "If he seems like the right one, then I couldn't be happier for you."

Barbara smiled, relaxing. "Thanks, Dad."  
Jim leaned back. "Don't you think I remember falling in love once too?" He shook his head, fondness at the old memories temporarily taking over his features. "Your mother was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

He sighed, a flash of pain appearing on his face before it was gone. He eyed her mug on the shelf. "Now why don't you be a dear and make your old man some coco?"

Barbara smiled, rising from her chair. She crossed the room only to plant a kiss on her father's forehead. "Sure, Dad."

* * *

"I noticed you and Barbara at the Gala tonight."

Dick froze when Bruce's voice caught up with him. He had been intending to creep by him unnoticed, wondering if Clark was the "spy" Wally had mentioned, but he should have known better.

Nothing crept past the Batman unseen.

"Uh… yeah." Dick turned around to face his adoptive father. "I asked her."

He searched Bruce's face, and was surprised to see no disapproval present.

"You're okay with that?"

"Did I ever say you weren't allowed to date?" Bruce seemed genuinely surprised. "You're eighteen, Dick . I want you to have a life."

"Well, no," Dick answered Bruce's question, "but, you know, the whole," he dropped his tone, in an imitation of the Batman's trademark voice, "'no dating, only justice' line?"  
Bruce's brow crinkled. "What?"

"I…" Dick felt his face heating up. He shook his head. "You know what, never mind."

He turned to jog his way the rest of the distance to the top of the staircase.

"Wait." Bruce caught his elbow and, when Dick turned around, he found him to be completely serious. "I'm happy for you, Dick. I mean it."

Dick was sure his face must have showed his surprise when Bruce continued, rather drily, "You don't think I'm that much of an ass, do you?"

Dick pretended to think it over. "We-e-ell," he drew the word out, "now that I think about it…"

Bruce snorted, amused. "It wasn't meant to be answered, Dick."

"Oh, well, that changes things, now doesn't it?" Dick grinned.

"I'm serious, Dick," Bruce said, though a small, almost nonexistent smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I'm happy for you. I… know how hard it is to bring someone into this life." He gave a wry smile. "Speaking as someone with quite a number of failed relationships under my belt."

"Uh… right." Dick blinked. Then tried to crack a joke, something to ease the awkwardness of the conversation. "That famous Wayne charm stop working out for you or something, huh?"

Bruce blinked. Then he smiled, somewhat apologetically. "Not exactly. I'd say I've still got some things going for me. But that's not what this is about. It's the secrecy. I… my life as Bruce Wayne. What the _media_ sees Bruce Wayne as-someone who can't last a week without dumping his current girlfriend. I don't want that for you. I want you to find someone you can be happy with. Someone you can _be_ you with. Not some just some farce, but you."

Dick fidgeted, his hand on the staircase railing. "I know," he said. Dick paused, trying to find a correct way to phrase his next bit. "Is that why you're okay with Barbara and I? Because there doesn't have to be any secrecy?"

"Maybe that's part of it," Bruce admitted. "But what's more important to me is your happiness, Dick. And I know how much you care about her Dick."

Dick colored faintly. "...oh."

Bruce smirked, an expression oddly alien on his usually stoic features. "You haven't exactly been _that_ discreet about it," he said. "I've suspected for a while."

"Oh…" Dick felt his shoulders rise and fall. "They don't call you the World's Greatest Detective for nothing then."

He shouldn't be embarrassed about being found out by the Batman.

Bruce chuckled. "They don't," he acknowledged.

He really couldn't bring himself to be surprised either.

* * *

Jason was in his room. And on his bed too.

His feet were pointed towards the headboard, his head nearly dangling off the edge, as he focused on whatever handheld game system he was currently involved in.

"Um…" Dick stopped short. "Jay, what are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you." Jason tilted his head back so that he was looking Dick straight in the eye. "What's it look like?"

"It looks like you're in my room. Without my permission, might I add," Dick said. "Playing video games."

Jason shut the device and rolled over onto his stomach.

"So how'd it go?"

"I didn't see you anywhere."  
Jason waved him off with a wicked grin. "Found a place to hide. Now how'd it go?"

"Place to hide? Does Alfred know about this?" Dick couldn't help but grin as well.

"You're changing the subject." Jason sat up, tucking his knees underneath himself. "Is it because something went wrong? You don't want to embarrass yourself?"

"No. Nothing went wrong, Jay." He cocked his head. "Since when did you want to listen to love stuff?"

Jason made a face. "But you're not going to talk about any of _that_ stuff, are you?" he asked. "You're avoiding the question. Does that mean she ditched you?"

"She didn't ditch me!" Dick sounded offended and Jason looked thrilled. Dick sighed, took a deep breath, and then repeated, "She didn't ditch me." And then he grinned mischievously. "In fact, things might have gone so well…"

Jason stopped him. "You guys did _not_ kiss," he said, nose wrinkling, "so don't even go there."

"Does that mean you were _spying_ on us?" Dick laughed, lunging for the kid. "You little rat!"  
Jason dodged, scurrying off the bed. He'd made it halfway to the door when Dick caught him, arms wrapping around his torso, and tackled them both to the ground.

"Dick, get off!" Jason managed, laughter making his sides ache. He squirmed, trying to roll onto his back.

At least then he might be able to use his feet to shove Dick off of him.

"Not a chance!" Dick maneuvered him into a headlock.

"Dick, no!" Realizing where this was going, Jason tried to duck his head down, out of the way, but he was trapped.

"There's no escaping, Little Wing." He formed a fist, bringing it to the top of Jason's head, and rubbing vigorously.

"Stop!" Jason gasped out, trying to pry Dick's arm loose. "Dick, seriously!"

"You asked for this!"  
"My word!" At Alfred's exclamation, their heads snapped up. The butler stood in the doorway, watching them with something of a fond amusement.

"Hey, Alfred!" Dick kept his hold on Jason, despite the boy's attempts to get away. "What's up?"

Alfred barely raised an eyebrow. "I was merely coming to see that you two were on your way to bed." He looked from one to the other. "But as it stands, I am simply relieved to find that the both of you still draw breath."

" _He_ won't for much longer," Jason threatened, jerking against Dick's arm.

"Hey, hey, hey," Dick scolded. "Are you really in a position to make threats, Jason? I'm pretty sure I have all the leverage here."

"No one is going to be killing anyone here," Alfred said with finality. "Family rules, I'm afraid. Master Richard, as entertaining as this is, I'm afraid I must ask you to release Master Jason."

Dick groaned in mock disappointment, but let Jason go per Alfred's request.

Jason rubbed his neck and glowered darkly at him.

Dick was sure it was only Alfred's presence that kept the boy from seeking vengeance.

"Master Jason," Alfred said, sternly, but not unkindly, "it's been a long day and it's high time you headed off to bed."

"But…" Jason dropped the protest before it really even began.

One simply didn't argue with Alfred and get away with it.

Hell, even _Bruce_ knew better than to question Alfred the majority of times.

Dick grinned innocently as Alfred's eyes found him. "Was just about to hit the sack, Alf," he promised.

Alfred gave a non-convinced 'hmph.' "See to it that you do, Master Richard," he said. "Even vigilantes need their rest. At least once every blue moon."


	4. Coffee Shop Magic

Dick tapped his fingers against the table as he perused the coffee shop's menu.

Barbara wasn't here yet. Their date hadn't been set for-he glanced at his watch-another ten minutes.

"Can I help you?" Dick glanced up at the pretty girl in a waitress uniform hovering next to him, pad and pencil in hand. He glanced at her nametag. _Becky._

He shook his head. "I'm waiting for someone," he told her.

"Ah." Her eyebrows went up knowingly and she gave him a conspiratorial smile and wink. "Just between you and me then, sir, you couldn't have picked a better place. Your lady friend will be pleased, I'm sure."

"Er, right. Thanks then."

"Call me when you're ready." She gave him a parting wink, before turning her back on him and strolling back to the kitchen.

Dick settled back.

The bell above the door chimed, as it swung inward and Barbara walked in.

She was wearing jeans, a denim jacket over an olive green blouse. Her outfit was accented by a tiny silver chain hanging around her neck.

"Hey!" She smiled, sliding into the seat across from him. Her red hair was tied loosely at the back of her neck. "Beth's, huh?"

"Um, yeah. I heard it's supposed to be… magical." He gave her a playful grin, remembering Wally's so-called coffee shop magic.

"Magical…" Barbara made a show of looking around, and then leaned forward, propping herself up on her elbow. "I think that's the first I've heard Beth's called magical."

"But it is!"

Barbara jumped back, startled.

The waitress from before had returned and she stood, her face a bright tomato red.

"Sorry. Sorry," she apologized hastily. "I was only coming to bring a menu for, uh, for you, ma'am."

She quickly laid it down in front of her.

"No, it's okay," Barbara said, stopping her. "I've been here before. I know what I want. I'll take a strawberry milkshake."

"Make that a chocolate one for me," Dick added.

The girl nodded, relieved that her intrusion wasn't commented upon. "Right. Okay. Coming right up. Anything else?"

Barbara shook her head, ponytail swishing from side to side. "Nope," she said.

Dick shook his head too when her questioning eyes found his and she hastily departed, promising that it wouldn't take long.

"So," Barbara folded her hands together. "Magical, huh? What brought that word to mind?"

"Ah, now that would be telling."

"Please." Barbara shook her head, amused. "If this is some 'top secret' secret, it's a bad one."

"Hey!" Dick protested, even as he laughed along with her.

The waitress brought their drinks, leaving quickly once they thanked her.

"We should tip her," Barbara said, watching her as she bit her lip. She took a sip through her straw. "Because I'm pretty sure we just scared her off."

Before Dick could actually answer her, she tapped her nail against the table. "So did Jason ever tell you where he was hiding last night?"

"After a long and lengthy interrogation," Dick told her seriously, "I'm certain that that's one secret he'll be carrying to the grave."

Barbara chewed on her lip, a knowing smirk in place. "You never actually asked him, did you?"

"No. Was I supposed to?"

Barbara shook her head, bemused. "No."

"Good." He sipped his milkshake. He sighed in satisfaction and leaned back. "You know, I don't think words can capture just how great these milkshakes are."

"The word 'great' certainly doesn't," Barbara remarked.

"What about delicious?"

"Too much of an understatement," Barbara said, folding her hands. "But it works."  
Dick raised an eyebrow. "Someone's picky," he observed.

"Guess so," she said, smirking around her straw.

She set the shake aside.

"Did you know I wanted to be an FBI agent once?" she asked suddenly.

"No," Dick said, wondering where this line of questioning was heading. "You never told me."

"It was around when I wanted to be a cop. My dad made it clear that was never going to happen. So I looked into the FBI."

"And?" Dick asked.

Barbara shrugged. "I went to the FBI office in Gotham." She gave a small laugh. "They told me I had some growing to do."

"Um… wow." Dick still wasn't sure what she was getting at so he settled for something neutral.

Barbara noticed his confusion and laughed. "The point," she said, "is that if I had joined the FBI, I might not have stayed in Gotham." She reached out, placing her hand over his. "And I'm glad I chose to stay in Gotham."  
For a moment, something warmed Dick's heart…

… and then he flashed a cheeky grin. "Are you sure it's me and not just a certain nighttime hobby? Because I'm certain that'd beat the FBI any day."

"Shut up!" Barbara withdrew her hand, lightly slapping his, but she was grinning too. "'But, you know, now that I think about it, you might be onto something there."

"Hey!" Dick gasped in mock offense. He clutched a hand to his heart. "And here I was thinking this was all about me."

Barbara rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Sorry to dent your ego," she cracked.

Dick grabbed his milkshake, taking another sip. "You know, I'm not sure I'll ever get over it," he said.

"You're a big boy," Barbara said, grinning still as she finished her milkshake. "I'm sure you'll get over it."

* * *

They'd finished their drinks and paid, leaving a tip for the waitress.

"You giving any thought to your career?" Barbara slipped her hand in his as they continued their casual stroll down some of the nicer streets.

There was a small park across the street, complete with a duck pond (and ducks).

Up close, the grounds were nearly always littered with some form of garbage-soft drinks, take out food containers-tossed there by inconsiderate passers-by.

City workers rarely had the time to clean the mess and, when they did, it was generally replaced within a week.

Still, from a distance, it was a nice sight.

Dick sighed. "Lucius has mentioned my becoming a part of WE someday. Maybe even the head. After all, I am Wayne's heir and all that."  
"But you don't want to." It wasn't a question.

Dick shrugged. "Not really. I don't think I'd be able to spend half my life in an office."

"Then don't," Barbara said simply. "Choose your own path."

A wry smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "That's what I keep telling my… crap! This is supposed to be a date, Babs!"

She leaned against his shoulder. "Seems to be the perfect time to talk about the future to me," she said.

Dick laughed then, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Alright then, miss. Why don't you talk?"

"Uh uh." Barbara shook her head. "Keep talking, buster. We're discussing you first. _Then_ I get to tell you all about my boring college programs. So you don't want to run WE. I'm sure you have _some_ idea about what you're going to do."

"I do," Dick confessed. "I've just… never really told anyone. Truth is, I'm not that sure about it myself."

Barbara was quiet. She wasn't pushing him to continue. He had a feeling she was simply waiting for him to speak instead of expecting him to remain silent.

"I was thinking about joining the GCPD," he said. "I know that's what you really wanted to do and…"

"And a year ago, I might have been jealous," Barbara said matter of factly. "But I'm happy where I am now."

There was a clatter to their left, something knocking over a trash can.

Dick whipped around, feeling Barbara do the same.

He knew she could take care of herself, but it was almost on autopilot that he moved to stand just a little in front of her.

He stopped dead when he saw the cause of the commotion.

It was a dog.

Dick almost laughed. They'd been startled by a dog.

And a small one at that!

But then he sobered up.

It was on the streets, most likely starving.

Dick didn't think it was a puppy. Not exactly. But it certainly didn't look full grown.

The dog whimpered when it saw them.

It had been trying to knock over a garbage can, unsuccessfully, to get at the food inside.

Now it backed away, clearly favoring one of its paws.

Dick wondered how it had been hurt.

Barbara had already stepped forward, crouching down lower to make herself less threatening.

"Hey there," she said softly, holding out her hand.

The dog withdrew further from her, but at least it didn't run away.

So it was wary, but not completely afraid.

Dick found himself wondering how long it had been on the streets. He didn't think it had been that long.

The dog had probably been abandoned. And maybe only for a week or so.

"Dick!" Barbara interrupted him. "Get him something. We'll have an easier time getting him to trust us."

"You sure it's a he?" Dick joked.

Barbara sighed. "Dick…"

"Right." Dick grinned and winked. "Don't worry. Some fast food doggie chow will be coming right up."

"Thank goodness." Barbara rolled her eyes.

There was a Big Belly Burger only a couple blocks away. Ridiculously, Dick wondered what exactly they thought was appealing about their name of choice for their restaurant.

Big Belly Burger.

It sounded like the kind of place you went to get fat.

His lips quirked up as he pushed open the door. That could make a great slogan.

 _Big Belly Burger! The kind of place you go to get fat!_

He'd like to see how business went with a tagline like _that._

The teenager at the counter looked at him like he was crazy when he ordered a burger and then proceeded to insist that _no_ , he didn't want fries and a shake with that.

Apparently, everyone wanted the fries and shake with that.

He shook his head as he headed back out the door and jogged back to where he had left Barbra, clutching the paper sack in his hand.

He reached in, pulling out the burger and hastily unwrapping it, so he could place it in Barbara's outstretched hand.

Barbara thanked him with a look, before breaking it in half and holding it out to the pup.

The dog skittered back several steps, before coming to a stop, nose twitching.

It took a tentative step forward.

"That's it," she said, keeping her voice low and soothing. "Come on, boy!"

It hesitated a split second longer, before hunger won out and it trotted forward, wolfing down the bit that was in her hand.

She wiped her hand off on her jeans.

The movement startled the dog and it tensed.

Barbara immediately stilled, letting her hand stay where it could see it.

The dog didn't run though. It seemed to sense that there was more food to come and it stayed where it was, licking its chops and quivering.

He could see its ribs, Dick realized.

Wherever it had come from, it hadn't had an easy life.

His heart ached in sympathy.

Barbara reached for another bit of food, holding it out to the puppy.

It accepted and soon, she had it close enough for her to run her hand gently down its bony back.

"So," she looked up at Dick, "can we keep him?"

* * *

 **Note:** I'm kind of making a leap and assuming that Big Belly Burgers are universal to the entire DC universe and not just the Arrowverse. Not too much of a leap, but still.

So... something else you should know about me: I'm a dog person. I love dogs. That being said, I love the idea of the Batfamily having a dog so... of course, I'm going to find a way to bring Ace in. ;)


	5. Ace

**Note:** So last chapter, during Dick and Barbara's walk, the conversation shifted to Dick's desire to join the GCPD. I don't know if in canon, he ever wanted too, although he did join the Bludhaven PD (common knowledge at this point, I'm assuming.). Barbara, however, did. She made several attempts to apply in fact, and she was hoping her father would make the way smoother for her. He didn't. Instead he just about made it near impossible for her. After that failed, she even sought out the FBI office in Gotham, where she learned that she didn't meet the height requirements for field agents. It was shortly after this that she became Batgirl. (Comic source: Batgirl: Year One.)

I should have had this in last chapter's end A/N. It slipped my mind, however, so I'm inserting it here.

* * *

"I must say, Master Dick," Alfred observed fondly. "You're developing your father's penchant for picking up strays."

Dick had called Alfred, asking if he would come pick them up and bring them back to the Manor. The man hadn't shown an ounce of surprise to see them waiting for him with the shaking animal in their arms.

Although, Dick supposed, after Bruce had come home with first Dick and then Jason in tow, a puppy wasn't going to catch Alfred by surprise.

Now the dog-they hadn't been able to decide on a breed, Jason had insisted it was a lab, while Alfred had interjected with the idea that it was more than likely a mix of breeds- a mutt- was wrapped up in towels in front of the fire.

Barbara sat cross-legged on the carpet, the pup settled in her laps, while Jason leaned over, running his fingers over its head.

It was young-they didn't think it could be more than six months old.

And they were going to keep it if they had anything to say on the matter.

Of course, Bruce hadn't been informed yet, but Dick was certain that, with Alfred on their side, he wouldn't be able to say no.

Dick wondered, not for the first time, what it had been doing on the streets.

But then, this was Gotham after all. Animals and, even more unfortunately, people ended up on the streets with alarming frequency.

Jason was an example of that.

Someone had probably decided they couldn't care for it any longer.

"I haven't started bringing kids home yet, Alfred," Dick said, though he smiled at the comparison. Maybe taking in strays was a Wayne thing.

"Yet being the operative word, young sir." Alfred cast a glance between Dick and Barbara. "I hope Master Bruce was clear when he told you he was happy for you?"

Dick cleared his throat. "He was, but…" Dick dropped the sentence, sure that there was no proper way to tell Alfred that he thought they were making a huge deal out of it.

He was happy, yes, but it was… awkward, he decided, to have your life poked and prodded.

"When Master Bruce was your age," Alfred said, "I wanted more than anything for him to find a nice girl and then settle down when he was finished school. Instead, he was traveling the world on a hero's quest to save Gotham." Alfred sighed. "I thought it was foolish of course, but Master Bruce was stubborn."

"I think we all have that in common," Dick observed.

Alfred smiled fondly. "Indeed." He looked at Dick. "I hope you understand that I am proud of you all, Master Dick. And that I am very happy for you."

"I'd never imagine you were anything else," Dick said honestly.

* * *

Dick sat down next to them, crossing his legs.

The dog shifted in Barbara's lap, giving a small whine.

Jason resumed petting its head.

"Do we have a name for it yet?" Dick asked.

"Ace," Jason said immediately.

"No," Barbara said, directing a glare Jason's way, "we haven't."

"It's Ace," Jason said again.

"No, it's not," Barbara insisted.

"Okay," Jason challenged, "do you have a better name?"  
Barbara's mouth snapped shut.

"I knew it!"

"You don't just think up a name in several seconds!"

"What's wrong with Ace?" Dick wanted to know.

"Dick!" Barbara gaped at him, appalled. "How could you?"

Jason draped his arm around him. "I knew you'd take my side. Thanks, bro!"

"Don't get used to it."

Dick shoved him off good-naturedly and Jason grinned.

Barbara crossed her arms. "It's non-creative."

"I think it should be Ace," Jason pressed.

"Jason…" Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Babs! Please! It's not like you have a better name handy!"

"Hey, I found him," Barbara said, shaking her head. "Shouldn't I be the one who gets to name him?"

"Please?"

He looked at her with wide eyes and she groaned.

Someone really had to tell him that those only worked when you were five.

"You know what? Fine. If you want the stupid name, you can have the stupid name!" Barbara flicked a lock of hair over her ear and her eyes flashed momentarily, but she gave him a playful grin.

"Ha!" Jason cheered, pumping his fist in the air, triumphant to the end. "Yes! I win!"

"Sheesh. Don't rub it in, alright? I can still change my mind, can't I?"

* * *

They fashioned a dog bed out of old towels and a basket Alfred brought down for them.

Seeing as Barbara didn't think her father would be too thrilled to have a dog suddenly moving in with them, Ace would be staying at the Manor.

("Is there anything you guys don't have?" Barbara had whispered as the boys folded the towels, laying them neatly in the basket and moving the basket to a spot beside the fireplace.

"Nope," Jason had answered smugly.)

The puppy was reluctant to leave Barbara's lap, to Jason's disappointment.

Barbara smirked, triumphant in her own turn.

Jason scrunched up his nose at her.

Dick reached over and scratched the pup behind the ears. The small dog licked his hand when Dick moved it underneath his chin, rubbing him there.

"Do you know who left him on the streets?" Jason asked, leaning over them to take another look at the dog.

"No." Barbara shook her head. "There's no way to know."  
Jason frowned, but didn't say anything more.

Dick knew he was unhappy about the way the dog had simply been abandoned on the streets to die.

They all were, but it was something that, unfortunately, happened all too often. To animals and humans alike.

There was nothing they could do except do the best they could to care for this lucky one that had wound up in their path.

"He's going to be great," Jason said.

"A Bat-hound," Barbara agreed.

The three of them looked at each other.

And then they burst out laughing.

* * *

Bruce did not find it funny.

He stared at them for a long time, looking very well like he might just boot all four of them out of the house, at least for the night.

Dick and Barbara glanced at each other, trying desperately to hide their grins.

Jason didn't bother hiding his, smirking openly with his arms crossed.

"They brought a dog home, Alfred." Bruce doesn't take his eyes off the dog in Barbara's lap.

"Yes, sir." Alfred's tone does nothing to hide his amusement. "They did."

"A dog," he repeated. Turning to the man beside him, he asked, "When did I say they could bring a dog home?"

"You didn't." Alfred's eyebrow raises in a perfect arch. "But if I recall correctly, you never did say that they _couldn't."_

Bruce frowned. "We don't have time for a dog."  
"No," Alfred corrected, " _you_ feel you don't have time for a dog." He cast another look at the three young people. "And what would you suggest? That they put him back out on the street?"

"Of course not, but… Leslie?"  
"Has enough on her hands already."

"But the pound is out of the question?"

"Absolutely."

Bruce sighed, rubbing his thumb and forefinger down the bridge of his nose.

"Take a closer look, sir," Alfred said. "I dare say you might even find yourself liking the pup. Despite all your misgivings."

Bruce shot him a half-hearted glare.

Alfred remained unmoved. "Well, go on, sir," he prompted. "Heaven forbid that the day where we have to say that the Dark Knight allowed himself to be intimidated by a mere puppy ever come."

Bruce glared harder, but Alfred had won.

And he knew it.

Resigned to his fate, he stepped into the room.

Almost immediately, he was met with three equally triumphant smirks.

He expected it from Jason.

He'd like to have at least been able to think Dick and Barbara were above that.

Letting out a sigh, he settled himself in the armchair and leaned forward, hands clasped between his knees.

"Did you name it?" he asked.

"Ace!" Jason spoke quickly.

"Ace?" Bruce furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You think it's stupid too?" Jason crossed his arms, staring at him defiantly.

"Actually," Bruce said tiredly, "I'm just glad it's not Bat-dog."

The three share a look.

And then Dick spoke. "We actually thought he was more of a Bat-hound."

Bruce blinked at them. "You actually…" He stopped. "Nevermind. I don't want to know."

"So we can keep him right?" Jason's face told him that the boy had no doubt they would be keeping him anyway.

Bruce frowned at him, before directing his attention to Barbara. "Your dad won't…?"  
"Sorry." Barbara shrugged. "My dad has a strict no-pets rule at home."

Bruce was starting to think maybe he should have put one of those in place too.

He observed the dog some more.

"He's just sleeping."

Barbara looked back down at the pup. "He's been out on the streets for who knows how long. He's probably just happy he can sleep with both eyes shut for a change."

* * *

 **Note:** So... they have a dog now. I debated for a while on what breed I was going to make Ace. I originally wanted German Shepherd, because that's what he was originally, I believe, but then I decided that a mutt might be what they're more likely to find on the streets of Gotham. I'm taking a bit of creative liberty here.

I would love to hear what you think!


	6. Double Date

**Note:** I've brought Wally back for this chapter. I love his friendship with Dick, plus his relationship with Linda Park-West (although, if this were the YJ universe, I'd confess that I'm a bit of a Spitfire shipper too), so I really wanted to include him a little more.

* * *

"So you did it." Wally leaned against the ticket counter, acutely aware of what he considered to be his victory. "Good for you, man."

He grinned.

"Yes, I did it," Dick said. "And, if you don't mind, we both need to pay."

Wally straightened, folding his arms and standing just behind Dick.

"Two tickets," Dick told the man behind the counter.

Dick glanced over his shoulder.

Barbara and Linda were standing by the posters, in the middle of a conversation.

Barbara caught him staring and offered him a little wave and he smiled, turning back to the man.

"For?" The man raised his eyebrow expectantly.

" _King Kong_ ," Wally cut in. "You know… the old classic. Heard they're replaying it in theaters. Couldn't miss it."

The man blinked at him incredulously, surprised-and slightly appalled-by the interruption.

Wally jabbed a thumb in Dick's direction. "I'm with him by the way. Oh! And I'll take two tickets too, please."

Shaking his head and grumbling, the man accepted their money and handed them the tickets.

"Fourth theater on the right," he called after them.

Wally was already at Linda's side, looping his arm through Linda's.

Throwing a wink at the ticket tender, he flashed a thumbs up.

"Thanks for the help!" he called.

Dick reached Barbara's side.

"Hey." She smiled, holding out her hand.

Dick took it, returning the smile with one of his own.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Wally casting a longing look in the direction of the snacks and snorted, distinctly amused.

Linda caught him and tugged him further away, leaning her head against his shoulder.

She patted the pouch she carried at her side. "I've got snacks," she said. She looked over her shoulder, directing her next words at the other couple. "If I let him near that, he'd eat us out of house and home."

Barbara laughed. "I believe it."

Wally grinned, patting himself on the chest. "Hey, my eating habits are something to be proud of."  
Dick chucked. "I think there might be more than a few of us willing to dispute that."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Try cooking for yourself," she agreed, dragging him into the theater.

* * *

"It was amazing," Wally declared, slipping his arm around Linda's waist.

"It was a monster flick." Linda shook her head.

"A good one." Dick tossed the crumpled remains of a bag of popcorn into the garbage and grinned.

Barbara poked him gently. "You've seen better," she teased.

Dick put his arm around her shoulders. "Sure," he said casually. "Name one."

Barbara cocked her head, pretending to think. "Mm, that's your job."

They left the theater, stepping out into the night air.

The temperature had dropped and Barbara wrapped her arms around herself, leaning against Dick, as they headed toward the cars.

"So…" Wally suddenly broke the silence. "How about getting a bite? Anyone else feeling famished?"

Linda snuggled up against his shoulder. "You're always famished."

"Hey." Wally shrugged helplessly. "Guy's gotta eat to keep his speed up."

Barbara pulled Dick aside.

"How was your night?" she asked. Then she grinned slyly. "Aside from the cheap movie that is?"

"Cheap?" Dick's eyes widened comically, but he returned the grin. "What are you talking about?" He pulled her in close, tilting her chin up to look at him. "I had a great time," he answered honestly. "You?"

She nodded as much as she could with his fingers still gripping her chin. He let her go, dropping his hand down to his side, but she took it in her own.

"I did too," she said.

Wally's voice interrupted them and Barbara pulled away, turning to face him.

"You guys up for a place to eat?" he asked.

Dick didn't miss the hopeful-and hungry-look in his friend's eyes.

He looked at his watch.

11:02.

Bruce, generally lenient, had established curfew to be 12:30 for the night.

And there was no way he would ever be able to sneak past him.

If he was even a minute late, Bruce would know.

And Jason would sure as hell get a kick out of seeing Dick get grounded for breaking curfew, though the younger boy certainly had more than his own fair share of groundings under his belt.

How funny it was that he, who frequently was out till the early hours of the morning, was now under curfew.

He wondered if Bruce was even now watching them as the Batman, changing his patrol course so he could pass them by.

Dick shot a suspicious glare at the rooftops, but no telltale shadow glared back.

Still… he wouldn't put it past him.

He looked away.

Barbara was giving him a somewhat amused glance and he realized that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

He managed a smirk.

"What do you think?" he asked her.  
"I… sure," Barbara said, suddenly blushing. "I think that sounds like a great idea."  
"Great!" Wally beamed and Dick thought he looked relieved. "We, uh," he wrapped his arm tighter around Linda's waist, "we had something to tell you guys, but we thought… maybe it would better over food. I mean, who are you talking to? Everything's better over food, but…"

"Wally…" Linda prodded him gently, leaning against his shoulder. "You can just tell them here." She smiled softly. She looked tired all of a sudden, tired but happy, her hand coming to rest lightly on her stomach. "It doesn't have to wait."

Wally closed his mouth, then gulped. His free hand fingered his pocket and he took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Linda's pregnant," he finally blurted.

Dick felt his mouth drop open in shock. "Wally… I… Congratulations, Wally!"

Now he understood that his best friend was not merely nervous, but terrified.

And striving to hide it well.

But he had no doubt that fatherhood was a frightening prospect.

Briefly, he wondered how he would take it should he ever be in such a position. He found himself hoping he would one day.

Maybe the idea of kids was a little overwhelming right now, but he knew he wanted to have them eventually.

"That's wonderful!" Barbara spoke then,delighted. "When did you find out?"

"A... week. It was a little more than a week ago," Wally said. "I think Barry and Iris might be more excited than we are."

Linda's smile turned fond. "That's because Wally's been too worried to feel much of anything else," she said. "But we decided that maybe now was the right time to tell you."

"You're both going to be awesome parents," Barbara assured her. She shot a wicked smirk at Wally. "Don't let Wally tell you otherwise."

Wally sputtered. "What…? Hey!"

Dick laughed, gripping Barbara's hand a little harder.

* * *

A half an hour, Wally stood next to Dick.

The Gotham wind was chilly, but not uncomfortably so.

In fact, Dick decided, it had just enough bite to keep them awake.

Dick still held his half-finished soda can in his hand, which he sipped from sparingly.

Wally had long since finished his, but he still clutched the empty can.

They'd stopped to eat at a small diner, but they wouldn't be staying long.

Linda was tired, but she hadn't wanted to go home just yet.

She was currently inside, finishing up her salad with Barbara.

Dick and Wally had gone to stand directly outside, intending to talk with a little more privacy.

"You're going to be fine," Dick said carefully.

"I'm a mechanic, Dick," Wally said, shaking his head. "Linda knows I worry, but… a _mechanic_ , Dick _._ And Linda's not going to be able to work when the baby comes. At least not at first. How am I supposed to provide for a family?"  
Dick put a hand on his friend's shoulder, grasping firmly, and moved around to face him.

"You'll manage," he said. "And you have all of us. If you ever need anything, you probably won't even have to ask."  
Wally managed a faint smile. "Thanks, but… I wouldn't ask that from you guys. We need to be able to stand on our own."

Dick could understand that. "There's no shame in accepting help from friends," he said quietly.

"I never said that!" Wally said quickly. Then, he sighed. "That's not what I meant. Dick, that means a lot to me, but… maybe it won't come to that."

Changing the subject before Dick could come up with a response, he asked, "How did your time with Barbara go? You two seem happy. Did you take her out for coffee?"

Dick grinned, crumpling the soda can in his hand. He tossed it in the nearby garbage, then held out his hand, offering to take Wally's as well.

Wally stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Yeah, no," he said. "I'll hang onto this for now."  
Dick shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
"You didn't answer my question."

"Hmmm?" Dick looked at him. "Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I did."  
"See?" Wally punched him in the shoulder. "What'd I tell you? Coffee shop magic."  
Dick groaned. "I'm really having trouble believing _you_ came up with that."

"Believe it, buddy." Wally turned around, pushing open the door to the cafe. "But I've got to go. I've left Linda for too long." He paused. "Though I'm sure Barbara has taken excellent care of her thus far."

"Wait." Dick reached out and grasped Wally's arm. "You never did tell me who your spy was that day."

Wally grinned. "Maybe you should ask your brother."

* * *

 **Note:** I'm expecting most people do know this but as a just-in-case-someone-does-not, in the comics, Linda became pregnant with twins. Later named Iris and Jai, I believe. (I'm less familiar with the Flash comics.) I love the idea of the two of them becoming parents that I had to include it.

Please review! I'd love to hear thoughts/opinions or anything really!


	7. Vengeance Cometh At Night

Jason.

Dick sighed and shook his head.

The little sneaks.

Both of them.

Jason had already been in bed by the time Dick returned home, which meant revenge was out of the question.

For the time being.

Dick was a little disappointed-and surprised- by that.

He had expected Jason to wait up for him, at least to see whether or not Dick made it home before curfew.

Dick stepped into the rather spacious sitting room.

A small fire was going, despite the warmth of the night, emitting a rather cozy glow.

"So… you sent Jason to bed, huh?" Dick said, speaking to the seemingly empty room "Was that for my benefit or his?"

"Did it have to be for either?" Bruce asked. He was seated in one of the giant armchairs facing the fire.

"I guess not, but I was expecting it to be." Dick moved deeper into the room, sitting down in the armchair across from him.

He settled down.

"Maybe it was for mine," Bruce said.

"Maybe," Dick conceded, "but I'm guessing it wasn't."

"How was your night?" Bruce asked. He didn't argue the case further.

"It went well." Dick smiled, remembering Barbara's description of the movie. "I'm not sure Barbara was very impressed with the movie choice, but, all in all, I think it was a good night."

Then he sat up straight. Wally had given him his blessing to tell Bruce the news. He didn't think it should wait any longer.

"Linda's expecting."  
Bruce's surprise only showed in the slight widening of his eyes. "What?"  
This time Dick felt as though his grin could split his face in two. "Wally told us. Linda's going to have a baby. Or two. Who knows? It could be twins."

"Indeed it could, young sir."

The voice came from behind him and Dick jumped slightly, not expecting to have Alfred come up on him from behind.

Bruce's face barely concealed his mirth as Alfred continued, "Forgive me." He angled a glance at Bruce. "It was not my intent to creep up in the dark as your father would. Though," he added, with a particular glimmer in his eyes, "you could always thank me for keeping you on your toes."

Dick laughed at that. "I don't know where we'd be without you, Alfred."

Bruce rubbed his face, giving his head a shake. "We wouldn't be watching our backs in the dark."

Alfred shot him another look. "No, we only have to worry about that when _you're_ around, I'm afraid."

Bruce grunted, but didn't argue the point.

"As for your question, Master Dick," Alfred continued, "you would all most likely be floundering about in the dark without me to care for you all."

Dick laughed again. "Your confidence in us all touches my heart, Alfred."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "You laugh, young sir, but have you ever seen Master Bruce prepare so much as a sandwich for himself?"

Dick stopped and his eyes widened just a little. It was true that Bruce never cooked, but… something in the manner in which Alfred had spoken.

Slowly, he turned to look at Bruce.

Bruce frowned, leaning forward slightly in his chair. "Justice is a full time job, Alfred. When would I have time to cook?"

"Or perhaps the reason is because your cooking has been found so unpalatable that the rest of us would rather starve than sample one of your dishes?"

"I don't have time to prepare food, Alfred!" Bruce exclaimed, offended. "When would I have time to prepare food?"

"I have watched you burn water, Master Bruce."  
"That's a scientific impossibility, Alfred."

"And yet," Alfred sniffed, "it has been done."

Dick stood up slowly. As entertaining as it was to listen to Alfred debate one of Bruce's shortcomings with his surrogate father, he still had a little brother to confront.

* * *

Jason was sleeping, curled up with one hand wrapped around his head.

He looked so innocent and -dare he say it- adorable when he was asleep.

Dick almost smiled, but refrained from doing so.

Revenge was what he had come for and revenge he was going to get.

Wally's words at the diner had suggested that Jason was the one to spy on him and Barbara at the ball and, while Dick knew no harm had been done, he didn't think he ought to let his brother get away with it.

He took a step towards the bed, than stopped, somewhat surprised.

Ace's basket had been moved from its place by the fireplace. Dick realized he hadn't seen it when he had been downstairs with Bruce and Alfred, but he hadn't really been looking.

Now the basket was resting at the foot of Jason's bed, the pup curled asleep within.

Now he did smile, the tenderness of the scene for the moment overtaking his desire for vengeance.

But then he realized that the dog could very well indeed fit nicely into his plans for revenge.

Slowly, he crept on tiptoe to the bedside.

Jason had lived on the streets for most of his young life. Dick knew that he was no heavy sleeper- he had to be ready to wake on a moment's notice in order to survive- and he didn't want to wake him by mistake and thus ruin his surprise.

He knelt next to the dog's bed, running his hand gently over the soft fur.

The pup shuddered in its sleep and cracked one eye open to blink at him.

Dick smiled. "Hey, boy," he whispered.

On the bed, Jason tossed in his sleep and Dick held still. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do once Jason woke and found him in his room, but he preferred that that part would come _after_ he had a chance to put his plan into action.

Jason stilled.

Dick allowed himself to relax.

Gently, he lifted the puppy into his arms. "You feeling lonely, little guy?" he whispered. The pup squirmed in his arms, licking his hand with a warm, pink tongue. "I think I've got the solution for that right here."

He carefully set the pup down on Jason's bedcovers. The dog sniffed the sheets. The tail started wagging, slowly at first, then with increasing speed.

Ace ambled his way over to Jason's face, settling himself down next to the boy's head.

The tiny mouth opened in a big yawn.

The puppy shuffled, sniffed Jason's face… and then the tongue came out and the pup licked him from his forehead to the tip of his nose.

Jason moaned, murmuring in his sleep.

The dog licked him again.

"Stop it." Jason waved a hand lazily in the air, turning over to face the other way.

Ace put his tiny paws on Jason's shoulders. His tail was wagging now.

He licked Jason's ear and, when Jason swatted at him in his sleep, gave him a little nip.

This time, Jason gasped, shooting up in bed.

The pup tumbled over backwards in surprise.

Dick doubled over laughing.

Jason blinked rapidly, taking in his surroundings.

"Dick!?"

He was confused. That was expected. The anger would come later.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Oh yeah. He was pissed.

He made to clamber out of bed, but a sound from the puppy had him stopping in his tracks.

"You dumped Ace on my bed?!" he demanded, incredulous. "Why the hell did you dump Ace on my bed?"

Dick shook his head, struggling to get his laughter under control. _Oh yeah, Dick. You're real mature._

He wasn't prepared for the force that hit him directly around the middle and he fell to the floor.

The breath was knocked out of him as the weight landed directly on top of him.

Jason straddled his waist, hands gripping his shoulders.

He glared down at him.

"You…" Dick managed, finally succeeding in getting the words out. "I… talked to Wally."

The look of surprise on Jason's face was downright comical.

"You _what?"_ he demanded.

"I talked to Wally," Dick said, more clearly this time. His cheeks were sore from grinning, but he couldn't stop.

"Yeah?" Jason growled. He sounded surprisingly awake. "He tell you it was a good idea to dump Ace on me in the middle of the night? And you _listened_ to him _?!_ I thought you had better sense than that!"

"First of all," Dick counted off on his fingers, "hey! There's nothing wrong with my sense. And second, I already know you spied on us, Jason! You already confessed, so don't try to hide it," Dick defended himself. He didn't have it in him to be annoyed, however. "You were Wally's spy!"

"I was his _what?"_ Jason actually sat back. Dick contemplated shoving him off for a split second. He was fast. Faster than Jason. The kid wouldn't see it coming...

He made his move and Jason toppled backwards onto the floor with a cry of alarm.

On the bed, Ace gave an excited yelp. He bounced to the edge of the bed, tail wagging.

"Ew! Why would I spy on your… your little love fest!" he sputtered, but he had a guilty grin anyways. "Especially for Wally!"

"My what?" Dick gaped at him. "Jason!"

Jason crossed his arms, trying hard to look angry. It didn't work and the smirk still tugged at his lips anyways. "I didn't spy on you. Now _get out!"_


	8. Choosing Sides

**Note:** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed or read this story. Your support has meant a lot. In fact, it's part of what keeps me going.

I would also like to thank my two good friends, Meritt and Purplehood, for reading this chapter beforehand and encouraging me to continue. They're both amazing!

I've been trying to decide the ages that I wanted the characters to be in this fic. Barbara is taking extra classes and preparing for college (and isn't actually in college yet). Dick has just finished high school and is going to be looking at the police academy soon. I would say that puts Barbara at around 18, and Dick is a little younger, at 17.

Wally is a little older than the both of them. I'm putting his age at around 20, getting close to 21. I'm basing this off of Young Justice where Dick Grayson was younger than the other members of the team by at least two years.

Jason is around 13.

I wanted to start this relationship off when they were young when I first started writing this. Because it doesn't really match up with some canon, this can be considered an AU.

* * *

"Say that again?" Barbara frowned at him, puzzled. She was sitting in front of the fireplace, a book in her lap.

Jason grasped the back of the chair, staring her straight in the eyes. "I want you to help me get back at Dick."

Barbara nodded slowly. "I heard that part," she said. "What makes you think I'm going to help you though?"

"You've helped me before." Jason crossed his arms and glared at her. "Just because you're dating him doesn't mean you have to stop being fun."

Barbara shut the book she was currently reading and crossed her arms, turning to face Jason. An unspoken challenge was on her face.  
"He dumped Ace on me! Last night!"

Barbara blinked at him. Then she shook her head and went back to her book, opening it up again. "Jason, I'm sure whatever it is Dick did was well earned."

Jason gaped at her. "What? You're going to take his side?" he demanded. "Doesn't he get a few points knocked off for… animal cruelty or something?"

"Is Ace okay?"

"He is now."

"Was he hurt last night?"  
"He could have been! I might have kicked him!"

"So he didn't get hurt?"

"Well… no," he admitted reluctantly.  
"Than no."

"Ah, come on, Babs! You used to be fun!"

"Since when did I stop being fun?"  
Jason crossed his arms.

"Since you started dating my brother apparently."

"I'll throw my book at you," Barbara warned, dead serious.

Jason smirked. "Will not."

"Do not test me on this, Jason. I promise you, you will not like the end result."

"Yeah?"

She lifted the book an inch in warning.

Jason lifted his hands and scrambled back. "Okay, okay, fine! You're serious. Whatever."

"Dead serious." Barbara settled back in the chair. "I'm glad we finally came to an agreement."

"So… are you not going to help me or what?"

Barbara angled a look at him. "Nice try, kiddo, but the answer is no."

Cautiously, Jason came closer. "Really?" His shoulders slumped in genuine disappointment.

She sighed, feeling bad in spite of herself. "What makes you think I'm going to help you start some kind of war with… with my boyfriend."

Saying it aloud gave her heart a jolt that wasn't entirely unpleasant. She swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat and looked at Jason.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Oh, good grief. Don't tell me you're going all mushy." He wrinkled his nose.

Something in the action made Barbara laugh.

She was sure the kid had no idea how adorable he could be at times.

More likely than not, it was something he was bound to take offense at if he was ever told so.

She wouldn't mind having him as a brother. Not that she could really tell him that either.

All the same, she felt the last shred of her remorse melt away.

"If you're not going to help, you're…" His eyes suddenly widened. "You're not going to warn him, are you?"

"You know I really should, don't you? Since I'm… _dating_ your older brother, I think it's our new responsibility to keep you in line."

"Barbara, no! Not you too!"

Barbara grinned, shaking her head. "Relax. Whatever _you_ have planned, I'm sure Dick has it coming."

She watched as his face lit up at those words…

...and she prayed he wouldn't make her regret letting him off the hook..

She opened her book again, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

The grin had faded, but the corner of her lips still curled upwards.

Jason had a way of making anyone regret anything.

He was exceptional at that in fact.

But, Barbara decided, if he did, she'd just have to find a way to get him back.

And she was certain Dick could help with that.

* * *

"Hey!" Dick's hands were suddenly on either side of her shoulders. "There you are!"

Barbara tilted her head back. "I don't know why you couldn't find me," she said. "I've been here the whole time. Didn't Alfred tell you when you got back?"  
"Ah, you see about that. He just said 'the couch.' And that's not really all that helpful when the Manor is as big as it is."

"Aw, you were looking for me! I'm touched!"  
"You should be." Dick stumbled backwards, clutching at his heart. "I'm giving my all for you, Babs. Appreciate it. I don't do that for just anyone."

Barbara shut her book, shoving it off to the side, and twisted around so that she was on her knees.

"Good." She smiled and poked his nose gently. "I'd get jealous. I like feeling special."

Dick leaned closer. "Well, that's…"

A loud clearing of someone's throat interrupted them.

Barbara pulled back, heat flushing her cheeks.

Dick snapped his head up. "Alfred!"

The butler looked from one to the other. "As much as I hate to break up this tender moment," Alfred remarked dryly, "I came to inform you that luncheon is prepared if you wish to join us in the dining room."

"Right." Dick cleared his throat and stood up straighter, holding his head a little higher. He directed his gaze towards Barbara. "Hungry?"

"I'm always hungry if it involves Alfred's cooking."  
"Truly, you flatter me, Miss Gordon." Alfred smiled, pleased nonetheless.

Dick waited for Barbara to collect her book, holding out his elbow for her.

She raised an eyebrow, though her expression said she was enjoying it.

"We're going to the dining room, Dick. I hardly think I need an escort."

Dick was never one to give up. "Come on, Babs. Humor me just this once," he pleaded, eyes twinkling. He extended his arm to her.

She accepted, pretending to give in. "Okay." She smiled. There was a humorous twinkle in her eyes. "I'll humor you, Dick Grayson. Just this once."

"Just this once?"  
"Maybe more," she conceded, tapping his chest. "But time will tell, won't it?"

* * *

The instant they were in the dining room, Barbara noticed the absence of Jason.

It wasn't… a huge thing to be worried about.

But this was Jason.

Jason was planning something.

And "Jason" and "planning" and "something" had never gone over well in the past.

Barbara's eyes slid from Dick to Alfred.

The butler was at the stove, stirring something gently in a pot.

He lifted the ladle to his lips briefly before setting it aside on the stovetop.

His eyes alighted on the pair of them and he set the lid on the pot before turning around. "Ah, Master Dick, Miss Gordon," he addressed each of them in turn, "if you would perhaps be willing to set the table…"

"Sure thing!" Dick executed a salute and flashed a lopsided grin. Automatically, he was already grabbing bowls from the cupboards and Barbara moved for the silverware.

Setting the table was really the only thing Alfred allowed them to assist with in the kitchen.

(Unless clean up counted.)

It was with good reason, however.

It was no secret that Bruce couldn't cook.

Barbara was… actually a little afraid of what would happen if he tried.

Batman he might be but that didn't mean he wouldn't find a way to burn the whole Manor down simply because he'd tried boiling water.

Barbara didn't think Dick could and she wasn't sure Alfred had given Jason the chance to try.

She herself hadn't managed much beyond the basics: pancakes, scrambled eggs and, everyone's favorite, macaroni and cheese.

She could whip up a quick mug of hot chocolate in the microwave, but knew that didn't count.

That was fine with her, though.

The smell itself was heavenly… and she didn't even know what it was!

Dick, moving with a speed only he could accomplish, had already set the plates across the table and darted back to the kitchen.

"The smell," he said, peeking over Alfred's shoulder. "That's just about the best thing I've ever smelled. Care to share just what exactly you've cooked up?"

The look Alfred gave him was one of fond exasperation. "Nonsense, Master Richard. I'm about positive that's what you said last night."

Dick shrugged, unconcerned. "I guess that's the truth no matter what you're cooking then." He turned to Barbara and winked. "Without Alfred, I'm sure we'd all starve to death."

Barbara nodded. "I believe it," she said seriously.

"Oh. Ouch." Dick winced. "That stung."

"Nonsense." His hands protected by two oven mitts, Alfred lifted the pot off the stovetop. "I'm sure you'd find a way to survive on ordered pizza."

"Hey." Dick shook his head. "Don't doubt the magic of ordered pizza," he said. Then, "Of course, it would never even come close to something _you_ made, Alfred."  
Alfred made a noise expressing his indignation. "I should hope not, Master Richard."

He set the pot down as Jason entered the kitchen.

Ace was trotting after him happily, winding his way around Jason's legs.

Jason narrowly avoided tripping over him.

"What's cooking?" he asked, planting his hands on the table and watching curiously.

He looked up seeking Barbara. His eyes shifted from her to Dick, silently asking her if she had spilled the beans.

Barbara sighed, but she shook her head.

No, she hadn't.

But that didn't mean she _wouldn't._

She tried to convey the message through a glare.

Jason grinned and shrugged.

If he had gotten the message, he didn't care.

Barbara shook her head, this time in fond exasperation, and rolled her eyes.

He really was a little brother.

"Nothing at the moment." Alfred answered Jason's question. "But if you were ask what _has been_ cooked, that would be a different matter entirely."

If Dick had noticed the silent exchange between his brother and Barbara, he didn't show it.

"What took you so long to show up?" he asked. "You didn't have any homework to keep you up there."

Jason smirked. "That's for me to know," he said, "and for you to not."

"Uh oh, Alfred. Someone's been teaching him sass."

"Better watch out, Dick." Barbara teased, poking his shoulder lightly.

"Hey!" Jason protested. "I didn't need lessons!"

"Sure you didn't!"

"Barbara!"

"Oh my gosh! Cut it out, the both of you!" Barbara rolled her eyes, looking at the two of them with a sort of fond exasperation.

"What's going on here?"

Three different heads snapped up at the unexpected voice.

"Bruce!" Dick was the first one to exclaim, delighted at his unexpected appearance. "You came up!"

"I did." Bruce looked between the three of them, brows furrowing. "But you didn't answer my question."

Jason leaned forward, looking just a tad too innocent. "What makes you think something's going on?" he asked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, looking entirely unconvinced. "That, for one thing," he answered. His gaze found Barbara's. "Barbara?" he questioned.

Barbara's spine straightened automatically, as if she were standing at attention.

"A simple debate as to whether or not Jason needed lessons to achieve his current level of sass." She resisted the urge to tack "sir" onto the end of that, knowing it was unlikely that Bruce would take well to _her_ level of sass if she did.

"I could have told you that!" Dick protested, looking slightly offended.

Bruce raised another eyebrow at him. "Barbara was the more likely to give me the answer I was looking for."

"Are you sure about that, Bruce?" Jason's tone was full of mischief. "She's dating him now, so who knows?"

"Jason…" Bruce's tone was full of warning, but Jason looked anything but apologetic.

Sighing deeply, Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose, pinching his eyes closed for a brief second.

"Just try to give your brother some space," he finally said.

Dick brightened considerably. "Thanks, Bruce!"

"He said _some_ space!" Jason protested. "That doesn't make you safe, Dick!"

"It does for as long as I'm around," Bruce said firmly, taking his seat. "There'll be no shenanigans for now."

Jason guffawed and even Barbara stifled a giggle.

Dick groaned, taking upon the air of one long suffering. "Bruce, that was the wrong thing to say!"

"What?" Bruce just looked confused. "What did I say?"

"Can't fight your own battles, big brother?" Jason teased.

"See what I mean?" Dick gestured to the younger boy.

"If we're quite done here," Alfred cut in just then, "perhaps you would all be so kind as to sit down to eat. Food does get cold after all."

"Of course, Alfred." Bruce looked sternly at his charges.

No other words needed to be spoken.

The three sat without further prompting.

He didn't request that Alfred sit with them.

He had before, in the past.

The man had declined to do so, stating that it would be a breach in etiquette.

In fact, he had seemed so offended that Bruce had never asked again.

Alfred lifted the lid off the pot and immediately Barbara breathed deep, relishing the aroma as it filled her lungs.

"And I confirm," Dick said. "Alfred is a god."

Alfred gave a sigh. "It's nice to be acknowledged once in a while, Master Dick."

* * *

 **Note:** Jason does have something of a plan. Whether it succeeds or not, well... that's something to learn another day.

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed, please don't hesitate to leave a review, even if they're just a few simple words. They really do mean the world to authors. :)


	9. The Plan

**Note:** Sorry for the long wait! I started a babysitting job and I've been too exhausted to write.

* * *

The door to the apartment Barbara shared with her father opened with a click.

Her father stepped past the threshold, already removing his coat.

He hung it quickly on the rack.

Barbara looked up from her homework, setting her pencil down, and pushing her books to the side.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"We caught him." James Gordon had rarely looked happier. In fact, if Barbara didn't know better, she'd say he was practically glowing. "Caleb Dinozzo is in custody."

Underneath the happiness and relief that she could see on his face, there was a deep-seated exhaustion.

Barbara was reminded that making an arrest was only half the battle.

"But you have evidence, right?" She shoved her books further away and stood up so suddenly that her chair scraped against the floor. "He's going to get put away."

"We have evidence," Jim said. "Evidence no honest judge can deny. And while this isn't the same city it was when I first joined the force, there's still the chance that, well…" He shook his head, as if reprimanding himself. "We should stick to happier topics."  
Barbara frowned. She knew how corrupted the GCPD had been. How the corruption still hadn't been completely weeded out.

She even knew about the threats that had been directed against his family- against her and Mom… before Mom had left- despite her father trying to hide it all.

"I'm a big girl, dad. You don't have to spare me the ugly details."

Her father sighed, but he smiled at her softly. "I know, Babs," he told her. "But forgive me. I'm just an old man wishing he could keep his little girl safe from all that for just one year more."

"Oh, Dad," Barbara whispered. She brought a hand to her mouth.

Something in the way he looked at her made her wonder again if he knew about Batgirl. Sometimes she was certain he did know, but then at others… well, she wasn't so sure. And if he did, wouldn't he confront her? Or was he content to let her run on rooftops with Batman and Robin? Had he decided that she was capable of taking care of herself?

Maybe he did know and he was only trying to convince himself that she was still his little girl.

The thought was one that hurt.

"Dad, I know it's hard, but…"

"It's why I couldn't let you join the force," he said.

Barbara stiffened automatically as the old argument was brought back up. She had told herself she was over it and she _was._

She was making a difference as Batgirl.

She was enjoying her studies.

But there was a portion of her pride that still stung when she thought about what had been denied her.

"What brought that up?" she asked, trying not to sound defensive. But her father hadn't mentioned it to start a fight, so she relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I know that's still a sore topic." He looked genuinely apologetic.

"It's fine." Barbara took a deep breath and shoved away her hurt pride. "Dad, really."

This wasn't about her.

She laughed a little to show him that she really meant it and, slowly, his face broke out into a grin as well.

"I've been thinking," he said, running a hand over his hair. "Maybe it's time to get away from here."

"Do you mean leave?" she asked. She kept her voice steady, but it didn't keep her from feeling as though a shard of ice had struck her heart.

How could she find it in her to leave when she and Dick had just begun?

"Leave?" Jim looked mildly startled, but then his face relaxed and she shook his head. "No, you don't have to worry about that, honey."

"Oh?" Barbara dragged her chair closer to the table and sat down again. She rested her chin on her hands, propping herself on her elbows.

She inhaled, feeling a sharp flood of relief.

As bad as Gotham was, it was _home_ to her.

Her life was here. _Dick_ was here.

And Barbara would never leave Dick.

Not unless he left her first.

If Jim understood where her thought process had taken her-and she was sure he did- he didn't mention it.

"Bruce Wayne has suggested a joint camping trip," Jim told her. "Because of how close you kids were." He rubbed the back of his neck. "This was a while ago. I declined, even though he assured me it would be closely supervised."

Barbara blinked. "I didn't know about this," she said.

"No," Jim agreed. "Since it wasn't going to happen, we decided not to tell either of you kids. There was no point in disappointing you, but we've been talking about it again. I think, this time around, I'm willing." He looked at Barbara closely. "Is that something you would be interested in?"

Barbara considered it.

It wasn't like she had never been out in the country. School field trips counted for a lot, she decided, but camping was a whole new story.

She made her decision.

"Sure," she answered. "Why not?"

What could go wrong?

* * *

Apparently, a lot could go wrong.

There were the critters (including bears, depending on where you searched), the weather, the bugs…

It was a long list.

Barbara rested her folded arms on the back of Dick's chair, leaning over his shoulder.

Her chin rested on the top of his head.

Dick scrolled through the search results. "We don't have to stay in New Jersey," he said. "We can be a little more adventurous."

"Maybe," Barbara said. She frowned at the screen and leaned closer. "It's hard to imagine getting more adventurous than bears.."

"It could be more adventurous, Dick said. "It could be _brown_ bears."

Barbara laughed.

"Ooh, what about Africa? Maybe tangle with some lions?"

"Dick, I love you, but no."

Dick glanced at the time in the little corner of his screen. "Jason's probably had enough time to get his room cleaned."

That had been the deal Bruce had set forth. Jason could help only after his room had been straightened out.

Jason had grumbled, of course, but the battle had been a lost cause even at the beginning.

He started to stand. "I'm gonna go get him."

Barbara stayed him with a hand on his shoulder. "You're already sitting. Let me do it."

Dick stopped moving, still half out of his seat. "It would give you a chance to use the chair."

"I don't need the chair. Besides, he's practically my little brother too. I can handle him."

Dick made a noise that sounded an awful like, "We'll see."

"What?" Barbara turned sharply.

Dick chuckled. "Nothing, Babs!"

* * *

Jason's door was closed.

Barbara sighed, shook her head and rapped twice.

There was no answer, only the sound of shuffling.

She frowned, her brow creasing.

What on earth was he up to?

She lifted her hand to rap again, then dropped it to her side.

"Jason, I'm coming in!" she called.

Best to give him a warning before actually doing so.

"Hang on a second!" Jason's voice reached her through the wood paneling.

Barbara groaned and rested her forehead against the door.

"You're supposed to be cleaning your room, not getting changed!"

The door swung open and Barbara gasped before she could help it, grabbing the doorframe to steady herself.

For that, she glared at him.

Jason wasn't concerned. Not in the least.

He did, after all, live in the same household as the patented owner of the Bat-Glare.

"Oops," he said. He looked her straight in the eyes. "I didn't know you were there."  
"Yes, you did, Jason. Don't act like you didn't." Barbara crossed her arms. "I announced myself."

"Well… at least you weren't hurt," Jason offered.

"Which is _not_ thanks to you, kid." Barbara reached out, grasping his shoulder and steering him down the hall.

Jason went with her willingly enough.

He reached back, thought, grabbing his door knob and pulling it shut beside him.

The look he returned to her own one of inquiry practically reeked of innocence.

Which, of course, meant that he was anything but.

Barbara moved her hand back to her side, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Just what were you up to in there?"

"Me?" Jason eyes widened, as if he genuinely had no idea what she was talking about. "Nothing!"

She didn't seriously believe him, but for now she decided to drop it.

A moment later, he granted her a sly, sideways glance. A crooked smirk that was somehow endearing.

Oh yeah.

He was definitely hiding something.

Barbara sighed and reached out, ruffling his hair.

Jason ducked away, covering the top of his head.

"You know I'll drag it out of you, kid," she said.

A part of her really meant it.

A part of her was content to let it lie.

He grinned, as if that had been what he was waiting to hear all along.

"You can try."

* * *

 **Note:** So... the research I've done has put Gotham City in New Jersey? I don't know if anyone has any knowledge that could contradict this, so for now that's where I'm setting it.


	10. Not Quite Stargazing

"It's a tent. Really. How hard can it be?"

"You say that," Bruce grunted, struggling to straighten a pole, "and yet I don't actually see you down here helping."  
Dick released a sigh and dropped down to his knees.

"Hey, Jason!" he called in the general direction in which he had last seen his little brother. "Come back over here and help, will you?"

Dick started bending a pole over. "Geez, could these get any... ?"

He lost his grip and the pole snapped back. "Ow!" His hand automatically flew to his cheek.

Bruce was instantly concerned. "Are you okay? Let me see." He moved closer.

"I'm fine." Dick brought his hand down, frowning at the smear of red.

"You're bleeding."

Dick gingerly poked the bloodied scrape and winced. "It's a scrape. No big deal. I'll get by."

He made to move towards the pole again, but Bruce was in his way.

Dick sat back, huffing. "Honestly, Bruce," he protested."It's just a little scrape."  
"And we're in the wilderness," Bruce pointed out. His tone left no room for argument. "Let me see."

Dick sighed, threw up his hands, and sat back in defeat.

Bruce scooted forward, gently thumbing the blood off his face.

He frowned. "It's a scrape…"

"I _told_ you."

"But we're going to take care of it anyways."

"What's going on?"

Jason was suddenly in the campsite.

"We're taking care of Dick's face," Bruce said. Already he was withdrawing the First-Aid kit.

 _Of course._

Dick resisted the urge to smirk.

And they called Clark the Boy Scout.

Wasn't it the boy scout motto to always be prepared?

His lips do a sort of odd twitching and he was forced to turn his head away before Bruce saw.

"And you, young man…" He probably shouldn't have bothered. Bruce was addressing Jason now anyways, "you are going to get to work helping us instead of wandering off by yourself."

"Geez, Dad, it's just the woods."

Dick wasn't looking, but from the sound of things, Jason had just rolled his eyes.

"And you will stay put for now. That's final."

There was a heartbeat of silence.

"Dick hurt himself?" Jason asked.

There was nothing teasing in his voice, just honest curiosity.

"Yes," Bruce answered, without making further comments on the situation.

He'd already handed over the ointment, which Dick accepted with a sigh and applied without complaint.

Bruce pulled out a Band-Aid.

This Dick also accepted without speaking.

"There's a river." Jason once again interjected.

"I know."  
"You can go _canoeing."_

"I know, Jason!"

Jason plopped himself down in the dirt and smirked at Dick.

"Why don't you and Babs…"

Dick felt his cheeks heating up. "Shut up!"

Bruce exhaled noisily, pinching the bridge of his nose, and looking very much like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "Dick, don't tell your brother to shut up," he said tiredly.

"But…"

Bruce ignored him and focused his attention on the younger of his two sons.

"And Jason, refrain from commenting on your brother's relationships, please."

"What, _he_ gets a please and I don't?!"

"Dick…"

Dick threw his hands into the air. "I was kidding, Bruce."

"I'm sure," Bruce answered drily. He looped a pole through several rings. "Jason, help Dick get the stakes in the ground."

It was then that the sky broke and the rain came down in rivets.

* * *

"So… we're soaked."

Bruce finished wringing out his shirt. "Yes, Jason."

"And the first day isn't even over yet. Makes you wonder what else could go wrong."

Bruce threw his head back and prayed for patience.

* * *

"It could have been worse," Barbara offered weakly. She huddled on her sleeping bag, knees pulled up to her chest. "I mean… we could have forgotten the tent. And that… that would have been bad."

"Should never have left the city." Jim didn't seem to have heard his daughter.

He had been on his way back from the car after fetching his sleeping bag when the rainstorm had hit.

He- and his sleeping bag, naturally, were both soaked.

Barbara-and her sleeping bag- had managed to stay mostly dry.

Naturally.

"This is never going to get dry."

"Well… if the rain stops…"

"Barbara?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Please. Just… for the love of everything… just stop."

"Sure, Dad."

* * *

The rain had finally stopped.

Bruce checked his watch.

Three hours.

It had been raining for three hours.

Yes, they had managed to get the tent set up, but… it was soaked. They were soaked.

Everything was soaked.

Everything but the sleeping bags they had (wisely) decided not to grab from the car.

It would have been better if they had been able to shelter in the car, but, with the time it would take them to reach it, they would be have drenched through and through.

And then the car would be too.

It would have defeated the purpose.

He wondered if the Gordons had fared any better.

"Well… it could have been worse."

That would have been Dick.

His "Pollyanna" out of the duo.

He was smiling brightly, but Bruce had been caring for him enough years to tell when he was faking it.

"They're fine," Bruce said, putting a hand on the boy's knee. "It's just rain."

"But they're probably soaked," Dick said ruefully, running a hand through his hair. "Barbara's probably wondering why she came out all this way…"

"If she's anything like the girl I know," Bruce said firmly. His hand found its way to his son's shoulder, "than she'll be having a better time than you are by the time this trip is over."

The smile Dick gave him now was warm with gratitude.

"I think it's safe to go out," Jason whispered, catching their attention.

He had peeled back the tent flap and was currently positioned on his hands and knees, looking back at the two of them.

"It rains in Gotham, Jason," Bruce said flatly. "You don't have to act like water falling from the sky is a complete novelty for you."

"Can I go out?" he asked.

"Don't go far."

"Sheesh, Bruce. It's not like I'm going to be eaten by a _bear."_

Bruce was completely serious in his reply.

"You might be."

* * *

"Well, this certainly made for an interesting first day."

Dick and Barbara sat together where it was relatively dry.

They hadn't been able to get a fire started- not with the woods around them as wet as they were, so they had taken to sitting in spots that had received the least rain and eating sandwiches.

Barbara and Dick had found a nest of pine needles and dry leaves sheltered under a large pine tree.

"I'm glad I came," Barbara said quietly, placing her hand on Dick's forearm. "You know that, right?"

"I was worried the rain would spoil it," Dick confessed. "I'm glad it didn't."

"It didn't," Barbara agreed. She grinned mischievously. "But I think it put a dampener on our plans for the evening."

Dick grimaced, swallowing the last bite of his sandwich. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"What? Dick, that wasn't your fault!" Barbara protested. "I thought you'd appreciate the pun."

The corner of Dick's lips quirked upwards. "It was a great pun, Barbara."

"Nice try." Barbara gently punched his shoulder. "Next time try being a little sincere about it, okay?"  
"What? Hey! That was totally sincere!"

Barbara beamed. "And there's the Dick Grayson I know! Never one to let a little rain get him down!"

"Ha, ha, and also ha." Dick shook his head and Barbara giggled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Dick smiled and rested his head against the top of hers.

This felt _right._

"Dick, look." Barbara raised her hand and pointed at something.

"Hmm?" Dick lifted his head.

Barbara didn't respond to his enquiry; she simply kept pointing and, soon, Dick saw why.

A spot of yellow light blinked in and out.

It was followed by another.

And another.

"The fireflies have come out," Barbara said softly. "You never get to see this is Gotham City. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah…" Dick watched, mesmerized by the phantom light show.

She tugged on his hand, scrambling to her feet. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Dick followed her example.

"Haven't you ever caught a firefly before?" Barbara laughed suddenly, sounding like any five year old girl would, but that didn't make it any less enchanting.

Dick thought about it. When he'd been with the circus, he and the other kids would chase them.

Sometimes they'd catch them.

"Years ago," he answered. "You?"

Barbara shook her head regretfully. "I lived in Chicago before we came to Gotham. There aren't many fireflies there either."

"No, I guess not."

The fireflies were all around them now, lighting in and out, one by one.

Stars on earth.

They were beautiful.

* * *

Barbara cupped the small insect in her hand.

The soft legs tickled the flesh of her palm, feelers twitching, as it explored the lines of her hand.

It was like holding a small piece of the night sky.

When it flew away, looking to join its brethren again, no one stopped it.

* * *

The first of the stars winked to life in the space above them.

Dick put his hand on her shoulder.

"Make a wish," he told her.

* * *

Barbara threw herself back down on the ground, laughing.

She was happy, breathless and completely worn out.

Dick joined her, chuckling himself.

"I saved one," Dick told her.

Barbara sat up, leaning forward with interest.

He opened his hand. The insect was resting on his finger.

It twitched, crawling along the edge of hand.

Then it spread its wings and lifted into the air.

Its movement was small, its progress miniscule, something that seemed contradictory to the fast, flickering beat of its paper thin wings.

Barbara's eyes tracked it till it was lost to the immeasurable congregation.

* * *

 **Note:** A little shorter than I'd hoped and not much happened, but... at least I got it out. Next chapter should have a bit more action to it.

And I haven't forgotten about Jason's plan from a few chapters back. That's still coming.


	11. Overboard

**Note:** This chapter has taken longer than I hoped it would to get out. Still... I hope it was worth the wait!

 **Brief Warning** **:** One swear word. One. I swear it! ;)

* * *

"Can I go to the water?"

Bruce studied the thirteen year old standing in front of him.

Jason had already changed to his swim trunks in the tent. His backpack was slung over one shoulder.

Bruce chose to ignore the question for the time being and settled for one of his own. "Why do you need your backpack for that?"

If it were for his towel, the kid would have just wrapped it around his waist. Or flung it over his shoulder.

"It's… um, it's for my towel?"

A raised eyebrow followed that statement. "You want to try that again, kiddo?"

Jason straightened his shoulders. "I might find something interesting."

Bruce eyed him critically. "Which you would put in your backpack…" he said doubtfully.

Beside him, Jim Gordon laughed. "Let the kid enjoy himself, Bruce. He's not going far."

Bruce bristled at first.

 _Not going far_ was still far enough if it was out of his sight.

But then… Dick and Barbara were currently on a boat.

Out of his sight as well.

Jason knew how to swim. He could yell if something went wrong.

He deserved a little bit of that trust as well.

Bruce allowed himself to relax, taking a deep breath.

"Fine," he said, though he couldn't be blamed if the word came out grudgingly. "But the instant something goes wrong- and I don't care what it is- _anything-_ you are to come back here."

Jason gave him a sloppy salute and a crooked grin. "Aye- aye, Sir!"

And maybe- just maybe- the delighted smile plastered all over his youngest's face made this little bit of leniency worth it.

* * *

Dick dipped the paddle in the water.

They had rented a canoe, with the intent of traveling a ways up the river to a small island.

The canoe rocked slightly.

"I don't know if you can tell," Dick commented, "but I've never been in a boat that doesn't have a motor."

He'd been in Bruce's boat, the Bat one. That summed it up.

"No, I couldn't tell…" Barbara started. The boat dipped a little lower in the water, tipping left.

Barbara's paddle dropped to the floor of the canoe as she grabbed both sides to steady herself. "Dick! You're dipping your paddle too deep!"

"What? No, I'm not!"

The boat rocked a little more.

"Dick!" Barbara cried, her voice an octave higher. Her paddle was back in her hands now.

"You jump off buildings nightly and somehow my rowing is what scares you?" Dick demanded, incredulously.

"Just… watch where you're going," Barbara said, lowering her own paddle into the water. "Okay?"

"We're in a boat, not a car," Dick said, but a grin stole the indignation out of his remark. "And if you're so worried, why don't we switch places?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned wider.

For good measure, he winked.

"Come on. Switch it up a little? It'll be fun."

Barbara set her paddle down on her knees and tossed her hair back. Her eyes flashed defiantly, but she smirked, lighting up at the challenge.

"Well, then… challenge accepted, Boy Wonder."

Meticulously, she started rising to her feet, arms outstretched for balance.

The boat rocked.

Barbara's eyes went wide and she wobbled a little. "Whoa…!"

"Let me help!" Dick was already on his feet, hand extended with the intent to steady her.

His movement upset the boat even more, however, and Barbara found herself falling forward.

"Dick!"

She fell against his chest, instinctively grabbing his arms.

Dick tried to grab her, to steady her, but at this point, their fate was inevitable.

The _splash!_ that accompanied their plunge, drowning out Barbara's small shriek, was tremendous to say the least.

And then they were submerged and, in the shock, it was all Barbara could do to remember not to breathe.

She was still wrapped around Dick, the two of them hopelessly entangled.

Then Dick pulled himself away from her and she was free to go to the surface.

Barbara broke the surface with a gasp, sucking in air and trying to brush her sopping wet hair away from her eyes.

Dick's fingers brushed her forehead, peeling away the last of her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

He was smiling at her, one arm holding onto the upturned canoe.

The sight of him there, sopping wet, hair clinging to his head, yet sticking up in inconvenient places… Barbara's heart melted just a little.

Dick extended his hand to her.

She was already treading water, but she took it anyways, allowed him to help her towards the canoe.

Barbara latched onto it, pulling herself partially out of the water.

The two of them locked eyes.

Barbara's lips twitched upwards, returning his smile. "I… we…" She tried to think of the right thing to say.

It was okay.

Dick seemed to understand where she was going- even if she really didn't understand that herself.

"We probably looked pretty ridiculous, huh?" he said.

"Flailing around in the boat like that," Barbara agreed. She picked a piece of lake weed out of her hair. "Good things nobody was watching. They'd have us pegged as newbies right away!"

"Well… they wouldn't be wrong," Dick said. Then, he lit up as a new thought struck him. "Oh man! Good thing _Bruce_ didn't see that!"

Barbara clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes going wide, unable to block out the mental image of Bruce racing towards them as fast as he could in a paddle boat.

"Don't worry!" he'd shout. "I'm coming! Hang tight!"

"Oh man, no!" she groaned, resting her forehead against the wooden bottom of the canoe. "I didn't need that, Dick, please!"  
"He'd be more likely to kill us," Dick admitted. "We're not wearing life jackets."

"Dick…" Barbara's lips twitched again. "We don't wear life jackets when we're on patrol, do we?"  
"It honestly wouldn't surprise me if he inserted them in our suits somewhere. Kind of like an airbag. In case of an accident."  
"How would he deploy them?"  
Dick made a clicking motion with one hand. "Remote," he said. "Alfred's probably got one in the cave. Somewhere."

Barbara laughed, giving him a light shove. "Enough with your conspiracy theories!"  
"Hey! It's not a conspiracy theory because there's a… _remote_ chance of it being true."

He grinned, sincerely proud of his terrible pun.

"Dick, no, that was terrible!"

His face fell and, bringing one hand to clasp over his chest in mock hurt, he bemoaned, "She doesn't like it! Whatever shall I do!"

Barbara giggled. "Cut it out, Grayson. You're gonna help me right this boat, that's what you're gonna do."

She… didn't know how to do so. She was pretty sure Dick didn't know how to either.

But damn it all if she'd let that stop her from trying.

To his credit, Dick didn't comment on the doubtful nature of this undertaking.

He placed both palms underneath the boat.

Barbara took up the same position.

"On the count of three," Dick said. "One, two… three!"

Someone had never told Barbara how hard it was to rightside a boat in the water when your feet weren't even touching the ground.

That someone, whoever it was, deserved to be shot.

Okay. Okay, Barbara conceded mentally.

That was… definitely a little extreme.

At the very least they deserved to be thrown into this very same situation.

Barbara squeezed her eyes shut as they hefted again.

This was what she had come to.

Making threats against an unknown person, a _someone_ who didn't even exist.

Maybe she was going just a little crazy.

But she dared anyone in this situation not to feel as she did.

"Again," Dick said.

This time, it worked. The boat flipped rightside up.

"Yes!" Dick cheered.

They'd done it!

Now they just needed to get back inside.

"You first," Dick told her. "I'll hold it steady. Pull me in when you're in."

"Okay." Barbara bit her lip, positioned her hands on the side of the boat and tried to haul herself up.

It didn't work.

With a small gasp, Barbara toppled back into the water, the boat following her example and flipping over with her.

"Crap!" Dick exclaimed. He hurried to assist Barbara in flipping the canoe back over.

"Sorry, Babs," Dick finally said. He gave her an apologetic glance. "I think we're just going to have to swim this back."

Barbara let out a breath. "At least…" Suddenly, she was clutching at his shoulders, eyes wide as something that was behind him- and therefore out of his sight. " _Dick!"_

"What?"

Something in her voice made his heart freeze up.

He could count on one hand the number of times he'd ever heard Barbara sound like… that.

And it was with good reason too as Dick soon saw.

There was something in the water with them.

Something only three feet away from him.

Something that shouldn't even _be_ here.

Although… people did release their exotic pets.

And he was positive an alligator would count as exotic.

Did that happen in New Jersey?

It was getting closer.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. _Oh my gosh!"_

Barbara's fingers were digging tightly into his shoulders.

"Gah!"

Dick reached out with both his hands and _shoved._

The reptile's head flipped back, skidding across the water away from them.

It did a spin- something no living animal should be capable of- and then began drifting towards them again.

"Whoa… _shit!"_

Dick backpedaled, eyes wide. He was between Barbara and the animal.

That much he could be grateful for.

What he wouldn't do for them both to be safely in the boat right now!

But there was… there was… something was _off_ about it.

"Is that…?" Barbara sounded incredulous. "It's not _real?"_ And now she sounded full on pissed. "Who the _hell?"_

Dick shared her sentiments. His heart was still beating rapidly and he found himself clutching the edge of the canoe in a white-knuckled grip.

Barbara was grasping his shoulder still and, in a temper, she kicked out, hitting the alligator head on the snout and sending it flying back.

"It's just a _head!?"_ she gasped, comically shocked..

Dick couldn't blame her.

He was just as surprised as she was.

Who'd be floating a damned _alligator head_ around the lake now? And near them?

So what if the stupid thing was plastic?

It had nearly given them a heart attack!  
But… okay, if he took the time to stop and look at it from a distance.

Yes. It was pretty funny.

"Babs…" he said. And the dam broke.

He chuckled. And then he full out laughed. Really, _really_ laughed.

"Dick?" Barbara was watching him. She hadn't been expecting that reaction.

Somehow, it made the whole thing funnier.

"Come on. You don't find this at least… a little funny?"  
"Someone scared us with a remote controlled _alligator head,_ Dick! Who does that?"

"I know." Dick shook his head and grinned at her. He tried to feel a little angry. For her sake. It wasn't hard. After all, it had scared him too. "But I mean… it was funny." He brought his thumb and forefinger together. "Just a little?"

To his satisfaction, he could see that she was fighting her own grin, despite all her quite obvious efforts to the contrary.

She gave up, rolling her eyes to cover it, and hid her face against the canoe.

Dick felt a small surge of regret at that. She was always beautiful when she smiled.

But he could still see a tiny portion of her grin.

"Come on then." Barbara raised her head. She sounded determined now. And a little resigned too. Their canoe ride had, after all, been quite literally swamped. "We're obviously not going to manage to get back in this thing out here. Let's get this back."

Dick cleared his throat, readjusting his hold on the canoe. With one strong arm, he began to propel himself towards shore.

"Bruce never taught me this," Dick complained. "It's starting to look like a serious lack of foresight in my education."

"Dick, when on earth are any of us going to be canoeing in _Gotham?"_

"You should just climb on," hetold her. "I'll tow you back!"

To his delight, Barbara answered back with a laugh of her own.

"And make you look good?" she teased back. "You should know by now. I'm not _that_ nice. Besides, we're in this together."

Dick couldn't resist suggesting, with a mischievous little wink.

"Perhaps you mean… out of it?"

* * *

 **Note:** Well... you all finally got to see what Jason's been planning. I'll confess I got the idea from youtube. I thought the prank was hilarious.

I was going to tack on more, but... I'd kept you waiting long enough.


	12. Found Out

**Note:** First off, I want to apologize to any of you still out there. This update has been a long time coming and I'm sorry for making you all wait. *sighs* This is what happens when you undertake multiple projects all at once, I guess.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Dick pulled himself out of the water, dripping wet.

Barbara followed his example.

Together, they hauled the canoe up onto the shore, flipping it right-side up.

"The paddle is gone." Dick suddenly sat up, looking alarmed. "How did we get forget the paddle?"

"We were a little preoccupied," Barbara groaned. She rolled her eyes over to look at him. "Want to go get it?"

Dick eyed the lake. What had once looked full of promise now seemed to be as uninviting as it could be.

"No," he said honestly.

Barbara lay back on the ground, completely unconcerned with the dirt, leaves and pine needles she was inevitably getting all over herself. "We don't really have a choice," she pointed out.

That was true.

Dick started to get up.

Barbara's hand was immediately on his arm. "Dick, I'll do it," she said. "You deserve a rest."

He knew… he wasn't going to let her do it.

"No, Babs, it's fine. I got it."

"If you think I can't…" She must have misinterpreted his meaning, because his words were more than a little caustic.

His laugh was startled. "It's not that, Barbara," he reassured her.

Barbara had deflated, looking more embarrassed by her outburst than anything else.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have snapped."  
"More than one person has questioned your ability to do something," Dick said with a shrug. "I'd prefer it if you didn't take my head off though." He flashed her a grin.

Barbara flushed red and buried her face in her hands, mumbling something incoherent.

"Hey. Hey!" Dick placed a hand on her back. "No hard feelings, okay? I'll just swim out there and get it."

He waited for a response. Barbara didn't even act as though she'd heard him.

"Uh… Babs?"

"Just go." Barbara straightened her shoulders. Her face had regained its normal color. "Before I make a bigger idiot out of myself."

Dick hesitated, unsure if he really wanted to leave things as they were.

"Dick, I'm not mad. You can go!"

She smiled, a peace offering and an apology in one.

Dick smiled back… but then he decided it was time for the theatrics.

"Well," he said, climbing to his feet and stretching his long arms over his head, "I'll go… but I can't promise myself I won't strain myself too hard."

"You're the one who wanted this." Barbara waved him off with the flick of her hand.

Dick dropped back down to his knees and clutched at one of Barbara's hands with both of his. "Oh ye, unsympathetic one," he moaned. "What hast I done to deserve such treatment? Fair lady, I beseech thee. Grace thy humble servant with..."

Barbara was using her free hand in a vain attempt to hide her laughter.

"Dick, I get it," she said. Her eyes were sparkling with mirth. She gave him a light push. "Just go get the paddle, you big goof."

"Alas," Dick began his lament, though his eyes were shining too.

Barbara surprised him by pulling him in for a hug. "Stop it," she whispered with a grin. "Don't make me push you in."  
Dick pulled back with a twinkle in his eyes, clutching both of her hands. "I'd pull you in with me," he promised.

Barbara grinned, but then she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close and planting a soft kiss on his temple.

Dick felt a small thrill at her touch.

As quickly as it came it was over, and Barbara held him at arms-length. She smiled at him.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Dick felt a warmth blossom in his chest when he smiled back. He released her hands and waded into the water, before diving in and paddling out.

Barbara sat up straighter, watching him.

They were both strong swimmers, but that fact alone wasn't enough to entirely alleviate her worry.

She shifted, now uncomfortably aware of the material of her jeans clinging wetly to her skin. Once Dick had safely retrieved the paddle and they'd made it safely back, changing was the first thing on the agenda.

No- scratch that.

Nailing the little prankster who'd seen fit to dump them in the water with a freaking alligator head of all things took priority.

Speaking of which…

"Hey, Barb, whatcha doing?"

"You!" Barbara whirled around. She clenched her fists by her side. "Come to admire your handiwork, have you?"

She'd been laughing about it with Dick only minutes before, but she remembered her anger quickly enough.

"You think _I_ did this?"

Jason was good at pulling the innocent act, but Barbara was better at seeing through it.

"Don't… don't try to pull that on me! I know you did it!" She pointed a finger at him, before she realized how childish it was. "You just… you… Do you have any idea how immature that was?" she demanded, at a loss for anything else to say.

Jason raised both his eyebrows.

Barbara turned away with a huff, crossing her arms.

Wasn't _she_ being mature, she thought sarcastically. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her anger start to dim.

After a moment's consideration, she asked, "Where'd you get it, anyways?"

She sensed rather than saw his grin.

"I called in a favor," he said.

Barbara opened her eyes and barked a brief laugh. "You're thirteen, kid. You don't _have_ any favors to call in."

"Wally owed me," Jason declared proudly. He even puffed out his chest, a very young rooster only just beginning to grow his tail feathers.

" _Wally_ owed you?!" Barbara asked in disbelief. "Wally owed _you?"_

What on earth was he talking about?

"Wally owed what?" Dick called from behind them.

Barbara spun around.

Dick was wringing out his shirt. He had dropped the paddle onto the sand beside him. He looked up, meeting Barbara's eyes. A cheeky grin spread across his face and he winked at her.

His grin had faded when he looked Jason's way, but the light in his eyes told them he was far from taking this seriously.

"Come on, Jason," he said. "Why'd Wally owe you?"

Jason crossed his arms and smirked. "Try and drag it out of Wally. Because I'm not telling you!"

The thing was… Babs knew they probably could. Wally was notoriously bad at keeping secrets.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to have his fun trying to wring it out of the kid first.

"Right." Dick said slowly. He twisted the hem of his shirt into a knot, wringing out water. "I'll remember that."

The look in his eyes suggested Jason was in for it.

Barbara considered intervening for all of two seconds. Then she reconsidered. Jason had it coming.

Jason had noticed the same thing.

His arms dropped down to the side and he backed off a couple steps.

Then, with a parting shot of, "You had it coming!" he shot off like a rocket.

Dick was after him in an instant. Neither one of them was making any particular effort to be silent during this chase and so their feet crashed through the underbrush long after Barbara could no longer see them.

Dick was going to catch Jason, inevitably. They were both athletic, but Dick was the born and bred acrobat.

That didn't mean Jason wasn't going to give him a run for his money. The kid was more than capable.

Barbara stood where she was for a moment longer. The adrenaline rush she'd felt after their little spill was starting to wear off and there was a breeze sneaking through the branches of the trees.

Her wet clothes were clinging to her and her hair was a mangled and tangled mess that flopped off the side of her face. She was starting to feel cold and, automatically, she wrapped her arms around herself.

But she was beaming, smiling so wide her cheeks were starting to feel sore.

The ruckus the boys were raising still carried and Barbara decided it was time for her to move.

She uncrossed her arms and began picking her way up the trail of crushed vegetation the two had left behind.

They'd come back for the canoe later.


	13. Awkward Friendships and Firestarters

**Note:** I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update this. Hopefully, you people are still reading.

I'd like to give a shoutout to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Nightwing2013 and jdcocoagirl. I always love to hear when someone is enjoying the story.

And I would also like to thank everyone who has favorited/followed this story in the time since it was last updated.

* * *

"So…" Gordon had settled back awkwardly. Sometimes he liked to entertain the notion that he and the billionaire were- dare he say it- friends. Their children were close. Beyond close. He liked to think that maybe he knew Bruce Wayne a little better than most. Certainly well enough to understand that the man wasn't as big of an oaf as he liked to pretend he was.

But then there were other times when he was just wasn't sure.

He shifted positions and cocked an eyebrow at the man sitting across from him.

Bruce Wayne had a book cracked open on his lap but Gordon was sure he wasn't actually _reading_ it.

"You think the kids are alright?" It was both an attempt to break the silence that had fallen between them and a way to voice his own worries.

It wasn't that he didn't trust his daughter. It wasn't even that he didn't trust Dick.

The young man who'd captured his daughter's heart had already proven himself as far as Gordon was concerned.

But he was a father first and foremost. A father who didn't want to admit that his daughter was starting to spread her own wings, getting ready to fly on her own. That, in part, she almost already was.

He still worried. He didn't think there was any way around that.

Bruce slowly looked up at him, blinking as if he were only just now becoming aware of reality.

It was a nice act, Gordon reflected, but ultimately an act.

The billionaire shut the book, giving Gordon an opportunity to glance at the cover. He didn't take it, instead choosing to meet the other man's eyes.

"I'm sure they're fine," Bruce said. He had an aura of airy unconcern about him, but one that only seemed to permeate skin deep.

Gordon's eyebrows dipped slightly. He studied the other father across from him.

* * *

Bruce looked them over long and hard.

Barbara was pretty sure his eye wasn't on her, but she decided it was best not to risk it, and she stood totally still.

They had trekked back to the campsite to find Bruce waiting for them with the attitude of one who knew his kids were up to no good but had to decided to wait for them to fess up before doing anything about it.

Her father was nowhere in sight.

Barbara only had a second to

"Do I," Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and dipping his chin. He took a deep breath before looking back up at his boys, "even want to know?"

"Well, I mean," dripping wet and in trouble, Jason still managed to shrug and look completely nonchalant, "you're Batman. So I kinda figured you already knew."

Barbara's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

Not only was she shocked, but she was tempted with the unholy desire to laugh!

Bruce didn't share her humor, however, and she didn't dare share a look with Dick.

Should she do so, she knew it would be game over.

They'd all be in the doghouse.

And no one wanted to be in Batman's doghouse.

...okay, so maybe Ace was the exception… but Babs was pretty sure he didn't count.

Bruce's attention shifted to his youngest son. There was no Batglare, and she didn't _think_ he looked angry, but sometimes there was no telling…

Someone crashed into the campsite.

Bruce turned, giving Barbara an unobstructed view of the newcomer.

She was almost surprised- almost, but not quite- to see that it was her father.

Scratches marred his face and brambles and burs clung to his clothing.

He threw down the armful of kindling he had gathered. "I am never, _ever,_ " he announced, "leaving the city again!"

He turned and stormed away.

"Um…" Jason dared to break the silence that fell over them.

Bruce huffed out a breath, tilting his head up as if to ask the heavens, " _why me?"_

"Maybe I should go talk to him?" Barbara offered. Without waiting for Bruce to excuse her, she hurried after her father.

"I can start that fire!" Dick said enthusiastically.

Bruce made some response, but at that point, Barbara was too far away to catch it.

* * *

"You don't actually know how to start a fire, do you?" Jason asked. He sat back on his heels and watched Dick struggle.

"I do!" Dick said defensively. He and Jason together had built a ring of stones large enough to contain a decent sized fire.

Just in case of a worse case scenario, they kept a bucket of water from the lake close at hand.

Dick had already abandoned the hand drilling method in favor of flint and steel (turns out Dick had packed quite the impressive survival kit- Bruce had been impressed.).

To his credit, he still steadfastly refused the lighter Jason continued to offer him.

"My school did this nature outing once," Dick continued. "It was only for about a week, but yeah… they had us all start fires the old fashioned way."

"They had us all start fires the old fashioned way," Jason repeated, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Dick swatted his knee. "Be nice, okay? It's actually useful stuff to know."

Jason observed the results of Dick's efforts, which amounted currently to nothing, with clear skepticism. "Okay," he said.

"It. Works," Dick ground out.

He struck the flint particularly hard and a shower of sparks rained down on the leaf litter they'd piled within the ring of stones.

One specifically seemed to catch.

Dick and Jason both watched it with baited breath.

Finally, it too sizzled out.

Dick felt himself deflate.

"So…" Jason said carefully, "you sure you don't want that lighter?"


	14. Maybe Yoda

**Note:** Warning for one swear courtesy of Jason's potty mouth.

Also, shameless reference to the Shazam! movie. If you haven't seen it, you have No Idea what you're missing out on and you should go watch it Right Away. ;)

* * *

"Dad?" Barbara pushed open the flap to the tent.

Her father was sitting cross-legged on the floor. His sleeves were rolled up and she saw smears of blood.

It wasn't a lot so she figured he'd only got caught on some brambles.

"Hey, Babs." Her dad sounded completely and utterly worn out.

"Hey." She crossed over to him and dropped onto the ground across from him. One leg she pulled up to her chest, resting her chin against her knee. "What's, um… what's going on? You look…"

"Stressed?" her dad finished for her dryly. He raised one single red eyebrow.

"Well… yeah."

Jim Gordon sighed, sliding both his hands down his face.

"I don't think I'm built for the wilderness," he confessed.

"Looks like you had a pretty nasty encounter," Barbara agreed. "Perp get away?"

Her father shot her a dark look.

She grinned mischievously.

He gave her a long, hard look.

She didn't flinch.

Gordon sighed and shook his head.

"I forget how stubborn you are," he muttered. "Just like your mother."

Barbara flinched, smirk fading from her face in the wake of that painful reminder.

She leaned forward, choosing to ignore it for the time being, loose hair hanging down over her her father was being morose than this really was bothering him. "So… what happened exactly? You… did kind of lose it in front of everyone."

He scowled, refusing to meet her eyes. "I got caught in a pricker bush."

Taken aback, for a moment, she could only gape. "You… what?" She'd teased him about it, suspected maybe it was something along those lines, but… for real?

"Don't make me repeat it, Barbara" He continued applying the antiseptic. "You heard me the first time."

"Yeah. I did. But that's not what I meant. Did you… did you just _admit_ that _you_ , Commissioner _James Gordon,_ were caught in a pricker bush?"

Her smile got wider with each word.  
"Barbara…"  
"Please tell me we're at least going to lock him up."

" _Barbara!"_

Barbara snapped her mouth shut and leaned back.

She imagined her father, arms loaded with firewood, struggling when his coat got hooked by thorns.

She kind of wanted to cringe in sympathy, but also… it was a little funny?

He looked up and glared at her.

Then his mouth twitched.

Barbara's mouth did too and she grinned.

Her father chuckled, coughed to cover it up and looked away. He cleared his throat. "It isn't funny," he said,

"A great man knows when to laugh at himself," Barbara said.

He gave her a sideways look.

"Ghandi say that?"

"It might have been Yoda."

Gordon snorted softly.

* * *

"Whoo!"

Dick threw his hands up in the air and whooped.

"Success!"  
"Only because you used the lighter," Jason pointed out from where he sat. "Without it, you'd have been hopeless. A lost cause. I hope you know that."

Dick barely glanced at him. "We all have to admit defeat at some point." He pointed to himself. "But see. I… _I_ did _not_ accept defeat. Even when help had to come," he held the lighter aloft, "from a lighter. I was victorious!"

Jason stared at him. "That's bullshit," he said. "You didn't even make any sense."

"One doesn't have to make sense to be right."

"Language."

Bruce had come upon them in time to hear Jason's unfortunate choice of words.

"Yeah," Dick grinned, enjoying things a little too much. "Language, Jason."

"Hey, I _gave_ you that lighter. You wouldn't have _been_ victorious if it weren't for me!"

"Pretty sure you got it from Bruce. So if we want to get _technical_ about it, I think we have Bruce to thank."  
"That's _my_ lighter."

"Pretty sure children under…" Dick pretended to think about it, "eighteen aren't supposed to be in possession of lighters." He gave Bruce a conspiratorial look from under his lashes, dropping his voice to a stage whisper. "We may have to confiscate this."

Bruce rolled his eyes, but a smirk played at the corners of his lips.

"You made that up!" Jason lunged for the lighter and Dick scrambled backwards, managing to keep it out of reach. " _You're_ under eighteen."

"Bruce, help me out here!"  
"Oh, no." Bruce eyed the two of them with something resembling disinterest. "You're both leaving me out of this."

"Gee, thanks a lot," Dick groused. "Here I am, trying to keep a _fire hazard_ out of the hands of my little brother, like a responsible _big brother_ , and my own dad won't even help me out."

Bruce made some noise that may have been a snort, but he turned his back.

Jason launched himself at Dick, slamming into the older boy's stomach and wrapping his arms around Dick's middle.

" _Oof!"_ Dick stumbled back a few paces, but managed to keep his footing. He held the lighter just out of reach. "Hey, that was uncalled for."

"Give. It. To. Me," Jason ground out from between clenched teeth, his words punctuated by gasps of laughter.

Dick tried to wiggle his way free. "Nah. Haven't you heard? Chicks dig the dudes with lighters. Gonna have to impress Babs, you know."

A shrill ringtone pierced the atmosphere around them, startling both boys into a standstill.

A cell phone wasn't exactly what one expected to hear in the middle of nature.

Bruce cursed. He dropped to his knees, fumbling with the duffle bag at his feet.

He withdrew a cellphone, giving the boys a warning look. "I need to take this. I'm going to need you both to be quiet."

Jason pantomimed zipping his lips closed and nodded.

Bruce brought the phone to his ear and disappeared into their tent.

Dick flipped the lighter back to Jason.

Startled, Jason caught it and sent Dick a questioning look.

Dick smiled and winked.

"We should start laying out the clothes to dry. And the fire needs to be built large enough so that it can actually dry them."

They'd gathered several large rocks around the fire to be used as drying racks.

Dick set to work laying the wet clothing belonging to him and Jason out.

Barbara hadn't taken hers out of the tent yet since she'd changed.

Her wet clothes would have to be handled by her and no one else.

"So it worked?" Barbara emerged from the tent she shared with his father.

Jason held up the lighter. "He used this."

Casually, Dick reached out and swatted him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Jason glared at him. "What was that for?"

"Grab some firewood." When Jason didn't move, Dick added, "Please?"

Huffing, Jason clambored to his feet and headed towards the tree line.

Barbara stood where she was for the time being, her eyes briefly scanning the rest of their camp.

"Where's Bruce?" she asked, finally. "I thought he was out here with you guys."

Dick jerked his head in the other tent's direction. "Business call. Had to take it."

"Ah." Barbara raised her eyebrows in understanding. "Sucks to be him."

Dick laughed. "Tell me about it."

She crossed the distance between them and sat at his side. Yanking off her shoes and socks, she stretched her feet out towards the fire.

Throwing her head back, she gave a contented sigh.

"Oh, yeah," she said, tone blissful. "This feels great."


	15. Packing To Go

When Bruce unzipped the flap to his tent and reemerged, Dick glanced up.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine." He ran a hand through his hair, which after several days in the wilderness, had gone slightly wild. It was a lot different from the normally perfectly coiffed Bruce Wayne that the media was used to seeing. "The project is going through."

Dick perked up. "That's great, Bruce!"

It had been an idea Bruce had presented months ago. The plan was to raze some of the dilapidated old buildings in the general area of crime alley. They would be replaced with storefronts, apartments and the like. It would clean up the area, provide more jobs for the residents, improve living conditions and reduce crime rates.

He was doing it in the name of his parents.

"Unfortunately, it also means I'm going to have to officially cut this trip short. The board is going to be meeting in order to discuss the possibility in more detail. I need to be present for that."

"Okay." Jason shot to his feet. "I'll start packing up."

"Gee," Bruce said dryly. "Don't act too broken up about it, Jason."

Dick swatted the side of Jason's leg.

"Ow!" Jason danced to the side. "Seriously, Dick? Pretty sure there are laws against physical abuse!"

"You've taken hits harder than that without blinking, Jay." He gave Jason a neutral look from beneath lowered lids. "You'll survive." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you're suggesting that there's something… _super_ about my punches?"

Jason smirked. "You wish." He plopped himself down on the ground. "Sorry to say you're just about average, bro."

Dick clutched at his heart. "You wound me," he gasped, jerking forward and pretending to keel over. "Surely you know I'm _anything_ but average."

Jason flicked him in the side of the head. "You and your big ego," he said good-naturedly.

Barbara grinned. "You _guys,_ " she groaned. "You're being ridiculous."

Dick reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You should join us." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Liven it up a bit."

"Yeah, but no." Barbara grinned. "I'm happy to watch. Nice try though."

"Oh,well." Dick brought a hand to his brow in an exaggerated lament. "Guess I'm doomed to go it alone then."

"No you're not." Barbara laughed as she slapped his hand away. "Get over yourself."

* * *

"So he's not upset?"

"Farthest thing from it actually," Barbara answered, rolling up her sleeping bag. "I don't think camping is really his thing."

"Yeah. Same goes for Bruce." Dick cast his eyes in the general direction his guardian had wandered in. "You'd think he'd be fine with it, considering... you know. But I don't think he like to leave Gotham even for a second."

"Two dedicated men," Barbara agreed. She looped several bands around the bag to keep it from unrolling. "Don't want to leave the mission behind."

She looked… kind of like a mess. Ripped jeans shorts and a striped green tee shirt. Her red hair spilling around her shoulders.

It was… kind of perfect.

A breeze started up around them, spinning the leaves in little tumbleweeds by his knees.

It ruffled Barbara's hair, blowing it around her face.

Dick found himself entranced. Her hair was so red. Red like fire and it danced like flames.

She laughed, reaching up and tucking her unruly out of her face.

And she noticed Dick staring.

Even though she knew, even though they were _together_ so to speak, Dick still felt the heat rise to his face and he looked down, tracing the dirt at his feet.

"Dick?"

Dick swallowed and tried to ignore the dryness of his throat.

Why did he suddenly have to feel this way? So… awkward? They had been best friends for… years and now… now it was finally going someplace and he was feeling bashful?

"Yeah?" he asked, really hoping that his voice hadn't just cracked the way he thought it had.

"Are you okay?" There was a wry quality to her tone, suggesting that she knew _exactly_ what he was blushing about.

"Fine. Peachy."

"What are you drawing?"

She scooted over to be closer to him, peering at the lines in the dirt.

"It's nothing," Dick said. "It's abstract." He grinned, letting the awkwardness of the moments before slide from his mind. "I've decided I'd like to be a modern artist."

"I don't think you'll have a problem." Barbara nudged him with her shoulder.

It wasn't hard, but Dick let himself topple over onto his side anyways.

Clutching at his heart, he moaned, "Oh, my lady, you wound me!"  
Barbara poked his shin. Her grin was practically blinding. "You're so ridiculous, Dick!"

"Please. If that isn't the most attractive thing about me…"

"I think it was those guns actually."

"What? You mean these?" Dick sat up and flexed his arms. "What you're looking at here, ladies, is the result of years of hard work."

Barbara giggled, clapping both hands over her lips. "Oh, Dick… you're such a showman!"

"What can I say?" Dick shrugged. "The circus is in my blood."


	16. Welcome Home

**Note:** Eesh, it's been so long since I last updated, I'm so sorry! I've had a busy summer and I did just start my first year of college, so time and inspiration was a bit hard to come by, but, hey, the chapter is finished!

Thanks for sticking around!

* * *

"I must say, Master Bruce," the butler stepped aside, allowing the trio passage into the house, "it is a pleasure to see you return home safely. Though I can't say I expected it to be so soon. A couple of days hardly counts as a vacation."

"Believe me, Alfred," Bruce said. He shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on the coat hook in the hallway, "it couldn't have come a moment too soon."

"Oh?" Alfred stepped skillfully aside without batting an eye as Jason darted past him, calling, "Where's Ace? Ace! Hey, boy!"

"Was all well?"

"All was fine. Uneventful." He smoothed his shirt. "But you know- duty calls."

"Ah. It always does."

Bruce grunted.

"Eloquent as always, Master Bruce. Shall I prepare a cup of coffee for you then? I trust you'll be feeling much more alert after a healthy dose of caffeine to…"

"Everything's fine, Alfred?" Bruce turned. "Nothing… happened while I was gone?"

Alfred snorted, shaking his head with disdain. "As if something could happen and you _wouldn't_ know about it, Master Bruce. Even out in the wilderness as you were. _But,"_ Alfred spoke carefully, "if you insist that I entertain this… paranoia of yours," at the word _paranoia,_ Bruce made a noncommittal sound, but didn't interrupt, "no, nothing occurred while you were gone. Dare I say, it has even been _peaceful."_

"You hear that, Bruce?" Dick walked up behind him, patting the man on the shoulder and giving him a serious look. "Gotham might be better off _without_ the Batman. Maybe you ought to take a vacation more often."

Bruce shot Dick a sideways glare. "And when the Joker breaks out of Arkham, I hope you'll be the first to tell me how right I was all along."

Dick stumbled back a second, eyes wide with shock. "Oh, _gosh,_ Alfred, did he… did he just tell a joke? I think I _broke_ him!"

Bruce snorted. "I was being serious."

Dick smirked. "No. No, that was a joke. I _knew_ it. He does have a sense of humor."

Whooping, he threw his arms up in the air and ran in the same general direction as Jason.

Bruce gave Alfred a tired look. "What am I going to do with those boys?" he asked.

"Well," Alfred answered, keeping the same dry tone, "I would be careful if I were you, Master Bruce. If word got out, your reputation would be unalterably ruined."

"The humor's not appreciated, Alfred."

"Duly noted, sir."

"Thank you." Bruce made to slip past Alfred, but stopped when the butler laid a hand on his arm.

"Is there anything… particular you need taken care of?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Bruce cast his eyes down the hallway both boys had disappeared down. Their laughter- punctuated occasionally by a puppy bark from Ace- met his ears.

They both sounded so happy- something that made his heart swell. They were his boys and this was what he wanted for him.

But there was also a sense of longing, a twinge of regret, mourning for his own childhood, which had ended far too early.

At least, despite being orphans, Jason and Dick had a chance to still be _kids._

Bruce returned his attention to Alfred. "No," he said. The older man almost looked relieved. Almost, but Alfred was nearly just as skilled as Bruce was in hiding his own emotions if he felt like it.

"Just something I'm required to oversee with the company." He ran a hand through his hair. "There have been some… concerns, however."

Ever so slightly, Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Nothing too serious, I would hope."

"A lot of people take care of their illicit business down in the Narrows. They aren't too thrilled with Wayne Enterprises' latest project."

"Surely, they would find somewhere else to conduct their… extracurricular activities." Alfred's tone betrayed his disgust at such extracurricular activities.

Bruce sighed. "The whole point of this endeavor was to bring crime rates down in a way that the Batman can't."

Fear worked.

The terror he instilled after dark as the Batman could work. It _did_ work. On some people.

But not everyone who turned to crime was a rapist, a murderer, or a psychopath.

Sometimes they were people trying to survive. People- _kids-_ like Jason.

Didn't they deserve the second chance Jason had received?

He rubbed his forehead, staving off a tension headache.

"Well, then," Alfred said softly. "Let us pray that this endeavor reaches fruition."

* * *

Ace was overjoyed to see them.

"Hey, you mangy mutt!" Jason was on his knees immediately, opening his arms to the puppy.

The dog was all over him in a second, paws on his chest, licking his cheek with all the urgency of a dog who thought his master was gone for good.

Dick crouched down next to them, reaching out to give Ace's neck a good scratch.

"You probably shouldn't let him jump up on you like that," he said.

"Why not?" Jason flashed him a look that was at once confused and irritated. Dick understood. Jason didn't like it when someone told him what to do. The exception was Alfred. The exception was always Alfred. And then it was more out of an instinct for self-preservation than it was out of any enjoyment. "He's just a puppy. It's not going to hurt anyone."

"Yeah, but," Dick ruffled behind the puppy's ears, then sat back on his haunches, "he's gonna grow big. What then?"

"I'll teach him to knock you over."

One eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

"He'll like it."

"He will or you will?"

"We both will."

"Okay, then." Dick poked his brother in the shoulder.

Jason's hand shot up to cover the offended skin. He glared. "Don't touch me."

"Why?' Dick poked him again, completely unconcerned. "Am I poisonous? Does my touch _poison_ you? Is that it? Huh? Huh? Is it?"

He poked him again. And again. And again.

"Stop it!" Jason scrambled back, but Dick had already pounced. He tickled him mercilessly, his stomach, his underarms, his sides.

Jason squirmed, pinned to the ground by Dick's larger body mass. "Dick, stop it!" His words were dissolved in a fit of giggles. "Stop it! Stop! _Uncle!"_

Dick grinned, victory achieved and dominance asserted, and climbed off his brother.

Jason rolled onto his side. He was still laughing and gasping at intervals, hugging his sides like he didn't quite trust that Dick was finished with him.

Ace ran in circles, yapping his head off. He stopped when he saw they had stopped, bowing low to the ground, tail wagging miles a minute, in an invitation to play.

"You knucklehead!" Dick rubbed the pup's head. Ace whined in pleasure, tongue lolling out.

* * *

Barbara flung herself down on her bed. She rubbed a strand of hair through her fingers, wrinkling her nose.

Out in the wilderness, there really had been no way to properly keep clean and now she felt incredibly grimy.

A hot shower would be incredible, but she was also exhausted.

Her father rapped on the door. "Babs?"

"What is it?" It was hard to keep some of that exhaustion from her voice.

The door opened with a soft click.

"Wanted to check in with you. You… had a good time, right?"

Barbara stretched her arms out over her head, arching her back.

"Yeah." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "Yeah, I had a good time." She swallowed, crossing her legs. "Thanks. Thanks for going out there with us, Dad. I know camping isn't really your… thing."

Her father snorted. "Not really." He crossed the room and sat down next to her. "You know my dad took me camping once?"

She shook her head. "No. What happened?"

Gordon leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes, reminiscing. "Bear."

"Oh, geez."

"Meandered into the camp in the middle of the night, rubbed itself against the side of our tent and scared the absolute crap outta me." He paused. "I was only seven."

"Wow." Barbara tried to imagine that. The only bear she had ever seen had been at the Gotham Zoo when she was twelve. It had been fat and lazy, sprawled on top of a rock. It hadn't moved in the ten minutes the three of them- she swallowed painfully when she recalled that her mother had been with them that day- had stood there watching it.

At the time, she had thought it was a very boring animal, but she could easily imagine the terror that might come with encountering a wild one up close.

They were big animals, capable of doing a lot of damage. She hadn't watched a lot of nature programs growing up- they weren't really her thing- but she remembered one about people who had survived animal maulings.

There had been a bear survivor.

A chill went down her spine.

"Wow," she said again. It was all she could think of to say.

"Yeah." Gordon said. He shifted his shoulders and opened his eyes. "By the time morning rolled around, all our food had been eaten."

"Um…" Barbara pursed her lips. "I don't want to sound… obnoxious, but did you guys put the food up high?"

She did know that.

Her dad gave her a _look,_ before he gave a defeated shake of his head. "Well, no. We left it in the car. Which should have been safe. In theory. Except my dad forgot to shut the windows."

"Oh my gosh!" Barbara's hand slapped over her mouth before she could help it. "Dad!"

"What?" Gordon looked at her, affronted. "It's not like I had any part in that!"

"I should hope not!"

"Yeah, well." He cleared his throat. "I haven't been camping since."

He stood up, ruffling her hair.

Barbara drew back, batting his hand away. "Ew, dad! Don't touch me. I'm gross."

He grinned, jerking over his shoulder with his thumb.

"We've got a shower. Why don't you use it?"

"Later, Dad." She flopped back onto her bed, letting her legs dangle over the side. She peeled one eye open to look at him. "I'm tired, kay?"

Her father just grinned as he left, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
